Magia Prohibida Vampiros & Cazadores El Veredicto Final
by RinelTahisho
Summary: Vampiros, cazadores y hombres lobos se unen, pero que pasara cuando una sola piedra, es la que decide su destino. Un solo vampiro, tiene la última palabra… InuYasha…
1. Capítulo 4: Pistas & Peligros

**Nombre del Fic****:**** Magia Prohibida****Vampiros & Cazadores El Veredicto Final**

**Reseña****: Vampiros, cazadores y hombres lobos se unen, pero que pasara cuando una sola piedra, es la que decide su destino. Un solo vampiro, tiene la última palabra… InuYasha…**

**1mer Capitulo**

**Lo que hay que descubrir**

**Nada podía alumbrar aquel bosque seco, solo la luna llena, ciertas figuras se podían visualizar a lo mas alto de las ramas secas del bosque, no eran humanas, su físico no podía compararse al de un ser humano, sin embargo, su cuerpo poseía ciertos parecidos a una persona pero también tenían rasgos sobrenaturales que ningún humano podía tener, además de que poseían hechizos, conjuros, y dones únicos, algunos mas poderosos y fuertes que otros. El bosque estaba lo mas aislado posible, la única aldea mas cercana, si se podía decir así. Quedaba a 76 kilómetros del bosque, la aldea era llamada Santísima, ya que eran donde mas vivían monjes, y padres, era una de las aldeas que mas creían a nivel religioso, pero sobre todo también creían en las aterradoras historias que se escuchaban hablar de ese bosque, no cualquiera que entraba, regresaba, por eso nadie se atrevía a ir ahí.**

**Uno de los rumores que se escuchaban de ese bosque, es que a cierta hora, muy tarde de la noche, solía aparecer algo volando sobre la aldea, eran criaturas extrañas, su cuerpo se podía comparar al de un humano, pero no eran iguales, de sus bocas salían unos enormes colmillos, como también salían unas enormes alas de sus espaldas, eran negras y bastante rápidas, de vez en cuando salían y buscaban personas, a quienes se la llevaban al bosque y no volvían, solo cuando amanecía se podía ver a lo lejos, algunos huesos humanos cerca del bosque… Esas extrañas criaturas voladoras fueron llamadas… Vampiros.**

…

**30 de octubre del siglo XV un día normal en la aldea, todos estaban en sus ocupaciones, algunas personas estaban sentadas en el centro de la aldea, como 2 hombres que conversaban tranquilamente.**

**Se ha enterado de lo que paso hace 2 días monje Kebuth**

**¿Te refieres a esa familia que desapareció de su casa?**

**¡Si! Esa misma ¿Usted cree que haya sido esos, vampiros?**

**No lo se, joven Harry, usted es un aprendiz debe de concentrarse en la palabra del señor, no en esos rumores**

**Lo se monje Kebuth, solo que me atemora un poco esas historias, y, no quisiera ser la cena siguiente de esos vampiros**

**Lo entiendo joven, pero debe saber, que no son solo los vampiros que atacan, hay otros seres maléficos y sobrenaturales que habitan en ese bosque. **

**El joven aprendiz se quedo mudo por un momento, y luego pudo hablar**

**¿Otras... Criaturas.. Vi-viven, ahí?**

**Así es, esta aldea no es la única que atacan, han llegado cartas que nos confirman, que otras aldeas también ha sido atacadas e incluso las han destruido por esos extraños seres, y no solo son vampiros, sino otras criaturas parecidas a unos lobos, pero que poseen cuerpo de hombre… Hay demasiados seres inexplicables y todos, provienen de ese bosque.**

**Termino de hablar el monje, esto dejo al joven aprendiz horrorizado, solo miraba ese aterrador bosque, le asustaba solo pensar, que tipo de criaturas habitaban ahí. En eso, en joven recordó que un gran grupo de mujeres y hombres cazadores, se habían adentrado al bosque con la finalidad de destruir cualquier criatura extraña que ahí viviera, recuerda muy bien que era un clan de cazadores muy grande y también se veían muy fuertes, valientes y seguros, sin embargo eso ya fue hace 1 año, dudaba mucho que aun siguieran todos con vida.**

…**..**

**No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, todo estaba oscuro, callado, y tranquilo. Kagome Higurashi, una mujer de 23 años y una excelente cazadora hacia guardia, mientras que algunos de sus compañeros cazadores, o los que quedaban, luchaban por refugiarse y otros por hacer alguna comida para no morir de hambre.**

**Kagome miraba sobre su hombro a sus compañeros, no podía creer que cuando comenzaron con el viaje a este dichoso bosque, eran 300 y solo quedaban 99 pero a la vez no le sorprendía, se había cruzado con todo tipo de criaturas, menos con lo que ella quería.. Un vampiro.. Desde su niñez Kagome odia a los vampiros y juro matar, aunque sea uno, y sin ninguna gota de piedad, desde que una manada de vampiros asesino a su familia, y ella escapo de suerte, su rencor fue demasiado grande, se juro a si misma vengar la muerte de sus padres, y acabar con el vampiro que se los quito, por eso desde los 10 años aprendió todo tipo de técnica y movimiento para defenderse y atacar, incluso sabia utilizar todo tipo de armas y también sabe todo lo referente a las criaturas sobrenaturales e incluso como dominarlas. Cualquiera puede pensar que es de corazón duro, pero Kagome en fondo tenia sentimientos, solo que nadie los había descubierto aun. Y es que pensaba en todos menos en ella misma**

**Kagome ¿No piensas comer o dormir? No puedes quedarte ahí toda la noche**

**No me moveré de aquí Hojuo, no perderé de vista a esos vampiros**

**Pero no puedes saber cuando aparecerán, puede ser en cualquier momento**

**Jm, se bien cuando aparecerán, y esta noche será cuando mas salgan los vampiros salen a cazar 1 vez por mes y se llevan como a 25 personas, ya a pasado un mes, les toca cazar de nuevo**

**Entonces.. Me quedare contigo**

**No Hojuo, quédate con los demás, debemos cuidarnos, no nos podemos arriesgar a perder a mas compañeros**

… **Si tienes razón, pero llámame si necesitas algo.**

**Kagome no respondio, Hojuo era un gran compañero, en especial para las luchas, sin embargo a veces la sobreprotegía demasiado, y eso era lo que menos le gustaba, era muy mayor, inteligente, y madura para cuidarse sola, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de cosas, solo le faltaba luchar con zombis pero sabia que eso era imposible… (O eso creía)**

**De repente Kagome escucho un ruido que provenía de una de las ramas superior de un árbol, Kagome pensó.. **_**El momento llego**_**.. Entonces fue sigilosamente hacia el árbol y cuando vio a esa figura y puso visualizar esas alas, no había duda, era un vampiro. Así que rápidamente tomo su arco y su flecha, y apunto hacia la dicha criatura… La flecha salió disparada hacia sus objetivo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, la criatura volteo e inmediatamente atrapo la flecha con una sola mano.**

**Kagome abrió los ojos, era la primera que luchaba con un vampiro, pero no se dejaría vencer. La criatura rápidamente bajo y se acerco velozmente a la cazadora, pero su poderosa vista capto como con rapidez la cazadora sacaba una espada de su cinturón, con la intención de clavársela, pero este fue más veloz y le agarro la mano que poseía la espada, pero Kagome saco fuerza e intento darle un puñetazo con la otra mano, pero la dicha criatura era mas veloz y mucho mas fuerte y sujeto su otra mano y la aprisiono contra un árbol, a Kagome le dolía sus muñecas por la fuerza que esa criatura ejercía, Kagome intento verle la cara pero era imposible, ya que estaban bajo un árbol con muchas ramas. Por fin, la criatura la soltó y se alejo un poco de ella, quedo en un lugar donde había mas claridad, Kagome respiro un poco mirando a la criatura, y volvió a abalanzarse para atacar. Pero al verlo, paro en seco..**

**Ella odia a los vampiros, así nunca los halla visto, y siempre los imagino con una apariencia desagradable, ya que así lo describían las aldeas que eran atacadas, pero este.. No era posible que los vampiros fueran hermosos, aunque este vampiro, era la prueba de que eso era falso, realmente era… Hermoso, su piel era blanca, como la nieve, su cabello era largo y negro, y sus ojos.. Dorados, un hermoso color dorado, en definitiva era la criatura extraña, mas bella que había visto, incluso sus colmillos se veían atractivos en el.**

**Ella estaba ahí parada, como una estatua, era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro y se quedaba de esa forma ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero una voz, la hizo reaccionar**

**¿Qué te pasa? ¿No piensas matarme?**

…**¿Y tu? ¿Tampoco piensas matarme?**

**Lo pude haber hecho**

**¿Y porque no lo hiciste?**

**Quería saber como eras primero**

**Nunca creyó hablar con un vampiro, esto la estaba distrayendo, y ella no suele ser así, era mejor terminar con esto, y decidió atravesarlo con su espada, aunque al momento de hacerlo, el freno rápidamente su ataque y coloco la mano que poseía atrás de la espalda de ella, dejándola muy cerca de él, sus alientos casi se rozaban, él pudo distinguir el color de ojos de esta cazadora.. Marrones, casi negros, en eso Kagome pregunto.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?**

**No**

**¿Qué?**

**No.. No cómo humanos**

**Esto sorprendió mucho a Kagome ¿Un vampiro que no come humanos?**

**¿Qué clase de vampiro, no come humanos?**

**No soy como los demás vampiros… Yo cómo animales**

**¿Animales? ¿Qué vampiro eres tu? Que comes animales**

**Si, y ya te lo dije, pero pareces que eres sorda**

**Kagome realmente no entendía de qué se trataba todo esto, estaba muy sorprendida y confundida ¿Qué tipo de broma era esta? **

**¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Ya te lo dije… Soy un vampiro, pero no cómo humanos, sino animales, y me llamo… Inuyasha, no soy un vampiro como los demás.**

**2do Capitulo:**

**Conociendo tú historia**

**¿Inuyasha?**

**Si, ese es mi nombre, tu decides si lo crees**

**Entonces no piensas… ¿Hacerme nada?**

**Inuyasha la miro de pies a cabeza**

**No negare, que pareces deliciosa, sin embargo, cómo animales, desde hace mucho, deje de comer personas**

**Vaya- Dijo Kagome, mirando detalladamente a este, inusual, vampiro- Ojala todos los vampiros fueran como tu entonces**

**En realidad, no soy el único vampiro, tengo un clan de 87 vampiros, y ninguno come humanos**

**Kagome pensó por un momento, mirando con una cara insegura a, Inuyasha**

**Si es así, entonces otros vampiros son los que están atacando y destruyendo las aldeas**

**Así es, se bien cual es ese clan, ellos sin comen humanos**

**Quieres decirme, que hay 2 grandes grupos de vampiros, que comen diferentes carnes… ¿Y como es posible que mueran mas humanos que animales?**

**Ellos son cien, cien vampiros que adoran la carne humana**

**Pero todos son vampiros ¿Por qué están divididos de esta manera?**

**Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro de esto, era la primera vez que hablaba con una humana, y no sabia si confiar en ella o no, ¿Que le garantizaba que si**

**Podía confiar?**

**Aunque era una cazadora, su deber es matar lo que ataque a la humanidad, pero el también era una criatura sobrenatural en este mundo y malvada, sabia perfectamente que algún día tendría que morir, pero… Si el muere, también tendrá que morir otro, y será primero. Ese pensamiento hizo que cambiara su opinión, después de todo era una cazadora, debe tener una gran fuente de sabiduría, y como ya lo presencio antes, era una muy buena luchadora. A la final, Inuyasha tomo su decisión**

**Inuyasha - Dijo Kagome, esta vez esperando una respuesta, ya que no le contesto la ultima que le hizo, pero esta también fue igual, no obtuvo respuesta, solo vio como el caminaba alrededor de ella, observándola muy detenidamente, de repente la tomo por su cintura y aprisiono sus brazos en su pecho para que así no pudiera sacar ningún arma.**

**Kagome grito e intento zafarse de este vampiro, pero le era imposible, en eso sus pies dejaron de tocar la nieve y se elevo por los aires, esto no le gusto para nada ¿A dónde la llevara este vampiro?**

…

**Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Kagome se calmo, y comenzó a mirar todo el lugar, ya estaba muy lejos de su clan, pensó que seguro estarían muy preocupados por ella, si supieran que un vampiro se la había llevado, se sorprenderían mucho, y mas si les decía que clase de vampiro era.**

**Esta vez Kagome dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha, memorizo todos sus rasgos, sus colmillos, sus labios, sus ojos, la confundía que una criatura que no es de este mundo, podría ser tan bella, como este vampiro lo era, también miro sus grandes y veloces alas, pero poco a poco bajaron la velocidad y ambos bajaron hasta tocar el sueleo. Una vez los dos solos Inuyasha la acerco a el tomándola de los brazos**

**Espero no decepcionarme de ti cazadora, ahora escúchame… Yo y mi clan también comíamos humanos, pero, al acabar con tantas personas y reproducirnos mas rápido, nos costaba mas alimentarnos; mi opinión fue cazar animales, y cuando probamos su carne, nos dimos cuenta que también era deliciosa, y muchos dejamos dejar de cazar a personas… Pero hay otra cosa, y es el líder del otro clan, el prefiera la carne de los humanos**

**Y ¿Porque? ¿Quién es el?**

**Su nombre es Naraku, prefiere la carne de los humanos, ya que nos reproducimos mas rápido, por eso estamos divididos, yo prefiero cazar animales, pero el no quiere, nunca piensa en lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, yo si, y si el sigue cazando humanos, y mas vampiros aparezcan.. Los humanos dejaran de existir.**

**Kagome tenía su boca semi abierta, y no podía tener su cejo mas fruncido era increíble lo que escuchaba, desgraciado Naraku, como es posible que la humanidad podría terminar así, esto ya no era algo personal de ella, definitivamente esto podría acabar con toda la raza humana, algo iba a tener que hacer**

**¿has pensado en alguna solución?**

**No, no se como acabar con esto**

**Pues, creo que yo si**

**¿Qué? ¿Cuál?**

**Debemos volver, y ahí te lo mostrare**

**Inuyasha nunca había escuchado una respuesta como esa, y honestamente no esperaba que esta cazadora tuviera alguna solución, pero no estaría mal que le mostrara lo que tuviera, así que volvió a aprisionarla contra el y decidió volver de nuevo pero no sin antes preguntar…**

**Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? **

**Kagome Higurashi, soy la líder del clan de los cazadores**

**Inuyasha esbozo una media sonrisa, y pensó **_**esto no podría estar mejor,**_** y luego volvió a elevarse por los aires.**

…**..**

**Una vez que estuvieron de regreso, Kagome tomo del brazo a Inuyasha y**

**Cuidadosamente, sin que nadie de su clan lo viera, lo llevo hasta una tienda.**

**Inuyasha, cuando entro vio que estaba lleno de libros antiguos, y papeles viejos, y también algunos mapas y cofres sellados.**

**Así que, eres la líder de los cazadores- Pregunto Inuyasha –Me imagino que debes de ser toda una experta**

**Pues si, digamos que si –Dijo Kagome mientras buscaba algo rápidamente entre una pila de libros –Aquí esta, mira esto Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha miro a Kagome, estaba sentada y tenía en sus manos un libro inmenso, parecía una biblia.**

**¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Inuyasha**

**Este es un libro de conjuros de antiguos hechiceros expertos, acabaron con todo tipo de criaturas extrañas en el mundo, aquí debe de haber algo para acabar con ese vampiro Naraku.**

**Inuyasha, se sento a su lado, tomo el libro, y empezó a pasar las hojas frenéticamente, Kagome apenas podía ver. Inuyasha solo buscaba y buscaba, gracias a su aguda vista, veía exactamente lo que había en cada hoja que pasaba, había varios tipos de conjuros y hechizos, y muchos de ellos ya el se los sabia y también los había intento. Por fin Inuyasha se detuvo.**

**Esto podría funcionar- Dijo Inuyasha mirando detenidamente la hoja**

**Esto es… ¿La piedra filosofal?- Dijo Kagome que observaba con mucha atención lo que decía la hoja, era la primera vez que escuchaba de algo así**

**Si, esto realmente tiene un poder increíble**

**Podría ser la solución- Dijo Kagome ahora mirando a Inuyasha y él también fijo su vista en ella**

**En eso, la capa de la tienda, se abrió un poco, ambos giraron la cabeza**

**Bruscamente, pensaron que era algún cazador pero afortunadamente solo fue el viento, Inuyasha se levanto, dejando el libro**

**Ya tengo que irme**

**Salió de la tienda, pero en eso Kagome lo tomo del brazo, acercándolo a ella, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos**

**¿Volveré a verte?**

**Inuyasha esbozo una media sonrisa y lentamente se acerco mucho más a ella, hasta llegar a su oído.**

**Búscame de nuevo en el árbol donde me encontraste, ahí estaré**

**Inmediatamente Inuyasha alzo vuelo, alejándose rápidamente de ella, perdiéndose en la luna. Kagome se recostó de lado, sobre un árbol, esbozo una media sonrisa y dijo en un suspiro**

**Valla vampiro**

…**.**

**Pasaron algunos minutos y Kagome seguía pensando en Inuyasha, le gustaría unir sus fuerzas con el, y así acabar con el otro malvado clan, Inuyasha a pesar de ser un muy atractivo vampiro, también era muy inteligente y sabio, cuando lo viera de nuevo, le haría esa propuesta y esperaba que aceptara.**

…**..**

**En el centro del bosque, se encontraba Inuyasha pensando exactamente en lo mismo, aliarse con unos cazadores no era una mala opción, eran fuertes, y astutos, podrían ser de gran ayuda, aunque no sabría si Kagome estaría de acuerdo, de igual manera le preguntaría, además no la obligaría a un viaje tan arriesgado y peligroso como ese.**

**Oye, Inuyasha**

**¿Qué pasa Sesshoramu?**

**Le pregunto Inuyasha, estaba en lo más alto de árbol, siempre le gusta estar así, arriba mirando a la enorme y hermosa luna, para pensar tranquilamente. Inuyasha, miro hacia abajo y vio a Sesshomaru volando, sentándose junto a el.**

**¿Puedo saber que tanto piensas? **

**Inuyasha dudo por un momento, no estaba muy seguro si Sesshomaru estaría de acuerdo con lo que estaba pensando acerca de una alianza, pero Sesshomaru era su compañero y amigo desde hace años, era como su hermano, seria mejor decirle, y ver que opinaba**

**¿Tú crees, que un clan de cazadores se puedan unir con nosotros para destruir, a Naraku?**

**¿Que? ¿De donde sacas una idea como esa? ¿Por qué crees que un grupo de humanos se unirían con unos vampiros? Lo mas lógico es que nos maten**

**Tal vez no –Dijo Inuyasha posando su vista de nuevo en la luna –Creo que si nos uniéramos a un clan así, seriamos mas grandes y fuertes, y ahí si podríamos acabar con Naraku**

**¿Y porque se quisieran unir con nosotros? ¿Qué ganarían ellos?**

**Supongo que nada, no se específicamente, que finalidad tendrían ellos con eso**

**¿Porque de repente te vienen estas ideas a la cabeza Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha volvió a mirar nuevamente a Sesshomaru**

**Porque una cazadora me dio la idea**

**¡¿Qué?! ¡Conociste a una cazadora! –Sesshomaru se impacto ante semejante noticia –Y ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada?**

**Obviamente intento hacerme algo, pero le fue imposible, sin embargo es muy fuerte y muy inteligente, si nos uniéramos podríamos acabar con Naraku**

**¿Y que podría tener esa cazadora que nos ayudara?**

**¿Te acuerdas cuando intentamos buscar la piedra filosofal?**

**Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ese viaje fue imposible**

**Imposible, para nosotros, pero tal vez no para ellos, recuerda que no pudimos avanzar, porque no entendíamos esos códigos que aparecían en las cuevas y en los bosques, pero ellos si, estudian todo tipo de libros, y saben muchos trucos.**

**Sesshomaru pensó en lo que decía Inuyasha y realmente era cierto pero como seria el efecto entre los 2 diferentes clanes, y aun no podía obtener una razón para que esos cazadores se unieran.**

**Pues no me parece mala idea, hablare con algunos compañeros a ver que opinan, pero eso si, realmente espero que puedas convencer a esa cazadora**

**Jmm –Suspiro Inuyasha con una media sonrisa –Yo también**

**Y ¿Cómo es esa cazadora? –Dijo Sesshomaru con picardía**

**Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado**

**Sabrás cuando la conozcas**

**Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha, viendo como Sesshomara bajaba del árbol, al hablar de ella, Inuyasha se quedo pensando en esa cazadora, había algo mas en ella que solo su espíritu de lucha y deseo.**

**Noto que ya era tarde, Inuyasha había quedado con Kagome, que se volverían a ver en aquel árbol, así que, emprendió vuelo y fue a ponerse de nuevo sobre la rama de aquel árbol.**

**Se coloco en lo mas alto, y observo hacia abajo, inmediatamente pudo visualizar la figura de una mujer, de inmediato supo que era ella. Bajo quedando justo frente y cerca de ella.**

**Llegaste tarde –Dijo Kagome seria y acercándose mas a el, quedando casi nariz con nariz, Kagome tenia sus manos en la cintura como persona que da la orden.**

**Si, me retrase por un momento –Dijo Inuyasha notando la cercanía de la cazadora, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto –Puedo saber ¿Por qué te acercas tanto a mi?**

**Kagome se sintió un poco incomoda, era cierto, no sabia porque se acerco tanto a este vampiro, pero estaban muy cerca, ¿Ahora que le diría?**

"_**Aaww Inuyasha es que me gusta estar cerca de ti, y me encantan tus ojos, son taaannn belloos" **_**¡Por Dios! Claro que no, entonces solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

**Por nada…**

**¿Segura? –Dijo Inuyasha con una voz mas grave y sensual, eso le puso a Kagome la piel de gallina**

**Si.. –Dijo Kagome tratando de parecer "**_**normal**_**" –Tal vez seas vampiro, pero como seductor, no eres tan bueno –Dijo Kagome con algo de reto, y si algo le gustaba a Inuyasha eran los retos. Él al escuchar eso, de inmediato esbozo una media sonrisa.**

**Jumm, ¿Eso crees? Al parecer, no conoces tan bien a los vampiros, y menos a mi –Dijo Inuyasha pasando su mano por la cintura de Kagome, acercándola mas a él, y con una de sus filosas uña, subía y bajaba con algo de presión por la espalda de la cazadora.**

**Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda ante semejante contacto, gozo sentir eso, mientras se perdió en esos ojos dorados. Inuyasha se acerco mas a ella, casi llegando a sus labios, pero no fue así, solo los paso de largo, y llego a su oído.**

**¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Ya te parezco seductor ahora? –Dicho eso, se separo dos pasos de Kagome para mirarla completa, y ahora lo notaba mucho mas, realmente era una mujer muy bella, y su traje de cazadora y su cuerpo, la hacia ver muy provocativa, en especial para un vampiro.**

**Bueno… Al parecer, tienes más talento, que solo comer carne –Dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada.**

**Uuufff, muchísimos mas –Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de medio lado. Recordando como estaban hace un momento. **

**Jumm, tengo algo que proponerte –Dijo Kagome para cambiar el tema**

**¿A si? Yo también**

**¿Qué me quieres proponer?**

**Seria mejor que la dama hablara primero ¿No crees?**

**Bien, tal vez esto te parezca extraño, pero quisiera que tu clan y el mío, se unieran para…**

**¿Terminar con Naraku? –Completo Inuyasha –Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero no estoy seguro si en tu clan estarían dispuestos a viajar con tantos vampiros**

**Seria algo nuevo para todos pero yo ya hable con ellos, y no les molesta, todos hacemos este viaje por alguna razón**

**¿Y cual es tu razón? –Dijo Inuyasha con curiosidad**

**Kagome agacho un poco la vista, recordar esa parte de su vida, siempre le causaba dolor, pero aun así no dejaba que la atormentara, volvió a alzar la vista, viendo a Inuyasha**

**Venganza.**

**Acaso ¿Te hizo daño algún vampiro?**

**Así es, como no tienes idea, es mi pesadilla cada noche, cada vez que sueño o pienso en la manada de vampiros que asesinaron a mi padres, y a todos los que amaba, en toda mi familia, eran expertos asesinos, por eso seguí sus pasos, soy la única que queda de los**

**Higurashi**

**Por eso haces este viaje, te quieres vengar de los vampiros, quieres matarlos**

**Si, pero no a todos, al menos a ti no.**

**Jmm, además de que no podrías –Dijo Inuyasha con una media sonrisa – ¿Y bien? ¿Nos unimos?**

**Hecho –Dijo Kagome sonriendo, y estrechando su mano con la de Inuyasha, mañana mismo comenzarían, con su viaje, con un muy largo viaje.**

**3cer Capitulo**

**En la búsqueda **

**No se puede negar que muchos de los compañeros de Kagome se sorprendieron al ver a tantos vampiros, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que no les hacían daño ni atacaban, empezaron relajarse y la tensión bajo. Incluso muchos se unían y hablaban muy tranquilamente, en especial una vampira y un cazador.**

**El cazador se llamaba Miroku, eran un hombre de 24 años, era muy apuesto y tenia ojos azules oscuros, era un excelente cazador, pero también tenia mala fama, ya que era mujeriego, pero esta vez se veía muy concentrado hablando con una vampira, llamada Sango, era una muy hermosa vampira y bastante fuerte, según Inuyasha, le ha salvado la vida en mas de una ocasión, es muy buena luchadora, y por lo que se veía, parecía que entre ella y Miroku había una conexión.**

**Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban al frente, ya que ambos eran lideres. Pero en eso Kagome sintió la mano de Inuyasha en su hombro deteniéndola**

**Algo se acerca –Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, ella se puso alerta y comenzó a mirar por todos lados.**

**Espera… -Dijo Inuyasha**

**En eso aparecieron varios lobos de cada lado, acorralando mas que nada a**

**Los cazadores, eran demasiados lobos, mas de cien, pero no le atacaban solo los observaban, el resto de los vampiros estaba a un lado, y otros estaban en las ramas de los arboles.**

**¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Kagome mirando todos los lobos, estaba preocupada por su clan estaban acorralados, quería atacar a esos lobos pero Inuyasha la detenía –Inuyasha ¿Qué haces? Déjame ir**

**Tranquila, no va a pasar nada**

**Kagome no entendía esto ¿Porque no los podía matar? O acaso ¿eran amigos Inuyasha?**

**Vaya, vaya compañero siempre me sorprendes, ahora estas con cazadores, aunque tienes buen gusto para escoger –Dijo una voz atrás de Inuyasha, él volteo con una media sonrisa, al parecer sabia de quien se trataba **

**Hola Koga, a pasado tiempo**

**Si, por lo que veo muchas cosas han cambiado –Dijo Koga mirando el gran unido grupo –Nada mal –Dijo sonriendo**

**Sabes que tengo buen gusto –Dijo Inuyasha**

**¿Y bien? –Dijo Koga –No piensas presentarme a esta hermosa señorita**

**Ja, claro, ella es Kagome es una cazadora con experiencia, y Kagome, el es Koga, es un hombre lobo, ha sido un gran compañero, me a ayudado en muchas cosas**

**Bueno, es un gusto Koga –Dijo Kagome – Y todos estos lobos ¿Son tus compañeros?**

**Así es –Respondió Koga –Somos 205, somos lobos negros, pero ustedes… Hablo de que nunca pensé que unos vampiros y unos cazadores se pudieran unir**

**Pues así estamos, en un viaje buscando una piedra –Dijo Inuyasha**

**Tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos –Hablo Kagome**

**Yo estaría complacido, en ayudarlos –Dijo Koga mirando a Kagome –Y ¿Qué es lo que buscan?**

**Es la piedra filosofal**

**La piedra filosofal, pero Inuyasha eso no es fácil de encontrar –Dijo Koga –Y me imagino que la quieres para destruir a Naraku cierto**

**Acertaste, creo que es la única salida**

**Bien, los ayudare, pero no podre viajar con ustedes –Aclaro Koga**

**Es cierto –Dijo Kagome –Los lobos tienen que cazar mas, además caminan mas rápido que nosotros**

**Es correcto –Dijo Koga sonriendo –Pero puedo enviarte información o pistas, mientras viajamos mas adelantados**

**Perfecto –Dijo Inuyasha estrechando la mano de Koga, ambos sonriendo**

**Bueno, ya tengo que irme, nos veremos, y hasta luego hermosa señorita –Se despidió Koga de Kagome, e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Koga se transformo completamente en un lobo y salió corriendo junto con los demás lobos, desapareciendo entre los arboles.**

**Debemos continuar –Dijo Kagome, pero de nuevo Inuyasha la detuvo**

**Es muy tarde, ustedes deben de estar cansados –Dijo Inuyasha mirando sobre su hombro a todos los cazadores**

**Pues tal vez, pero ustedes no se cansan, continuemos un poco mas**

**Nuestros cuerpos son completamente diferentes, ustedes deben de comer y así tener energía**

… **-Era cierto lo que decía Inuyasha, pero en el fondo ella quería avanzar mas, y conocía a sus compañeros, sabe que ellos tienen resistencia, y no siempre se casan tan rápido, pero ella ya no era ahora la única líder –Esta bien, le diré a mis compañeros, que pongan sus tiendas y aquí dormiremos**

**Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza, y también le aviso a su clan. Así obedeció cada clan a su líder, muchos simplemente te sentaron a comer, y otros a dormir. Inuyasha como siempre estaba arriba de un árbol, sobre una rama vigilando, mientras Kagome comía junto a sus compañeros.**

**Inuyasha**

**Que ocurre Sango ¿Todo bien? -Pregunto Inuyasha mientras miraba a Sango volando hacia a el**

**Si, tranquilo todo esta bien –Dijo Sango, poniéndose al lado de Inuyasha –Sabes aun no se como fue que convenciste a esa cazadora de aliarnos, me imagino que fue con tus encantos vampíricos –Dijo Sango sonriendo**

**Tal vez –Dijo Inuyasha con una media sonrisa –Pero ambos lo propusimos**

**¿Qué crees que pase cuando volvamos a ver a Naraku?**

**¿Te preocupa Sango?**

**Sabes que no hay otra cosa que mas quisiera, que enviarlo de una vez al infierno, aun recuerdo el día en el que todo paso –Dijo Sango con la mirada agacha**

**Realmente a mi no me preocupa volver a ver a Naraku –Dijo Inuyasha**

**Tu siempre fuiste mejor que el, excepto con las mujeres, el ahí si te ganaba –Dijo Sango mientras veía como Inuyasha le lanzaba una mirada asesina –¿Qué? No me mires así Inuyasha, sabes que es cierto, aunque con esa cazadora, veo que no te va tan mal**

**Jm, si lo mismo digo yo de ti, con ese cazador, Miroku –Dijo Inuyasha con picardía –Además nada pasa entre Kagome y yo, pero si quisiera lo pudiera conquistar**

**Exacto, sabes que tengo instintos Inuyasha, y te conozco desde hace años, tu sabes que si lo quieres hacer –Sango dirigió su vista hacia abajo, buscando a Kagome –Además esa cazadora tiene cualidades, y desde tu ultima tragedia, creo que ya deberías buscarte una pareja de nuevo, es extraño que un vampiro este tanto tiempo solo**

**Inuyasha, solo miraba en otra dirección, Sango sonrió ya que ella tenía razón, y solo se alejo de el. Luego de que se fue Sango, Inuyasha observo hacia abajo, buscando a Kagome, a veces no le gustaba que Sango lo conociera tan bien.**

**Por otro lado, también hablaban del mismo tema, solo que esta vez, no eran los vampiros.**

**Todos los cazadores habían dejado de comer, la mayoría se fueron a dormir, pero Kagome ordeno que algunos se quedaran haciendo guardia, después de eso Kagome se fue a su tienda, aun no terminaba de comer, así que decidió irse a comer sola y después dormiría pero, fue interrumpida por Miroku **

**Oye Kagome ¿Te importa si también cómo aquí contigo?**

**Claro que no Miroku, pasa –Dijo Kagome – ¿Todo esta en orden afuera?**

**Así es, los vampiros también están bien**

**Muy bien –Fue lo único que dijo Kagome mientras comía**

**Oye ¿No te parece extraño, que Inuyasha no tenga pareja? –Dijo Miroku mientras masticaba**

**Si, pero por lo que se ve, Inuyasha parece ser muy solitario**

**Si, pero recuerda que los vampiros siempre les gusta estar acompañados de mujeres, me sorprende que Inuyasha siendo líder**

**Del clan, este solo, y la verdad tiene a tantas vampiras hermosas**

**Siiii –Dijo Kagome rodando los ojos –Te pude notar muy feliz y animado hablando con Sango**

**Sabes que yo busco lo mejor, pero debo decir que tu no estas nada mal con Inuyasha, me refiero, ya que están todo el tiempo los dos**

**Inuyasha y yo somos los lideres de ambos clanes, tenemos que arreglar y hablar muchas cosas, es solo por eso –Finalizo Kagome para seguir comiendo, pero notaba que Miroku la veía muy fijamente como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos -¿Qué? –Pregunto Kagome**

**No se, creo que ese vampiro te va a despertar los sentidos Kagome**

**Kagome simplemente negó con la cabeza, que idea tan estúpida**

**Miroku, si ya terminaste de comer, sal de aquí**

**Esta bien, pero este viaje es largo Kagome, todo puede pasar, cierto –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Miroku con una media sonrisa, y salió de la tienda**

**Pues si, todo puede pasar, incluso el amor, pero ahora eso no estaba en la mente de Kagome, ella solo quería encontrar a ese despreciable vampiro y acabar con el, y proteger a sus compañeros, incluso a los vampiros, ya que ahora también eran parte del clan, lo cual era mucho mejor, ahora son 186 en total, solo esperaba que esa cantidad no bajara, mañana continuarían, pero esta vez, tendrían que tener mucho cuidado. **

**El sol salió, y todos comenzaron a prepararse para continuar con su camino, Kagome de su tienda fresca y relaja, iba a buscar a Inuyasha para preguntarle si ya podrían partir, pero Hojuo se interpuso en su camino.**

**Kagome**

**¿Qué pasa Hojuo?**

**Kagome, no creo que esto sea una buena idea**

**¿De que hablas?**

**De la unión de estos dos clanes, deberíamos matar a todos estos vampiros, y luego matar el otro clan. Debemos destruir todo lo malvado de este mundo, y todos ellos son criaturas que no deberían de existir**

**Kagome tenía su cejo más que fruncido, la confundía y enojaba que unos de sus compañeros hablara de esa forma.**

**Mira Hojuo se bien que tipo de criaturas son ellos, y si mueren, no será porque yo los mate, ni ninguno de nosotros, ellos nos están ayudando a atrapar a otros seres que podrán ser como ellos pero son muchos peores, no los matare de ningún modo, y si no te sientes cómodo con la idea, sabes que eres libre de irte –Finalizo Kagome completamente seria, ella entendia mucho a sus compañeros, pero un comentario como ese no lo iba a tolerar, nunca rechaza a una ayuda, y menos si es para el bien de todos. Kagome se fue con la frente en alto, dejando solo a Hojuo**

**El simplemente la miraba de pies a cabeza, Hojuo comenzó a sentir un fuerte nudo en su pecho, y su entre cejo se empezó a unir cada vez mas, dentro de el algo comenzó a morirse, y también algo comenzó a despertarse. **


	2. Chapter 5

**4to Capitulo:**

**Pistas & Peligros **

**Todos los clanes ya habían partido, dejaron por un momento el bosque y llegaron a un gran lago congelado, con montañas a su alrededor, el agua de veía completamente solida, pero al tocarla era diferente, por el bien de todos, Inuyasha ordeno que los vampiros, llevaran volando lentamente a los cazadores, hasta llegar al otro lado, y así el clan de los vampiros obedeció a su líder y cada uno de ellos llevaba a un cazador. Inuyasha ya estaba a punto de volar, pero en ese momento apareció un lobo corriendo hacia el era del clan de Koga, Inuyasha se agacho para poder estar a la misma altura del animal, le estaba diciendo que en las montañas que se encuentran cerca del **

**Rio, hay cuevas, y que en algunas de ellas, se encuentra una pista, de la piedra, también el lobo le dijo a Inuyasha que ellos intentaron entrar, pero un reflejo no los dejo, y de inmediato el lobo salió corriendo.**

**¿Un reflejo? Se pregunto Inuyasha, él miro a las montañas, y pudo ver una a su izquierda, que tenía tres cuevas, una en la parte superior de la montaña, y las otras dos en la parte inferior, Inuyasha decido junto con Kagome, que entrarían a la cueva que se encontraban en la parte superior, así que la tomo fuertemente la cintura de Kagome, y ella también abrazo fuerte el pecho de Inuyasha y así, él voló junto con ella hasta la cueva.**

**Al entrar sintieron el horrible frio, y observaron el hielo por todas partes, ambos avanzaron con mucho cuidado, sin decir si nada, y si hablaban, tenia que ser muy bajo, debido al hielo, siguieron caminando, Inuyasha pudo observar huellas de lobos, definitivamente el clan de Koga había estado por aquí, iban en la dirección correcta, en eso vieron a lo lejos un gran muro de hielo, se veía claramente sus reflejos en el.**

**Ya entiendo, un reflejo –Susurro Inuyasha**

**¿De que hablas Inuyasha? –Le pregunto Kagome**

**El lobo que me llego antes del salir del bosque, me dijo que no habían podido continuar, debido a su reflejo, debe de ser esto**

**Kagome miro todo el muro, pero parecía algo más que un simple muro de hielo, se veían perfectamente bien sus cuerpos, no tenía ni un solo desvió**

**Esto no es un muro –Dijo Kagome –Es un espejo**

**Inuyasha, no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero si podía haber una gran posibilidad, el empezó a detallar cada parte de este "espejo" y noto una cierta inscripción en la parte superior derecha**

**¿Que es eso? –Dijo Inuyasha –Ven Aquí Kagome**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Mira eso**

**Kagome noto la inscripción,, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que decía, Inuyasha comenzó a leerla, y la mente de Kagome comenzó a analizar cada**

**Palabra, y pudo tener la traducción**

**¿Sabes lo que dice? –Le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome, pero ella no le respondió, solo se alejo un par de pasos, hasta contemplar el muro completamente**

**En nombre de Dios, abrace esta puerta**

**Y de inmediato, comenzó a deshacerse todo el espejo, dando paso a otra cueva, Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron, suspiraron, y decididos entraron a la cueva. Pero al entrar, tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos, por tanto brillo, toda la cueva estaba llena de piedras preciosas, de diferentes tamaños y colores, comenzaron a recorrer la cueva, Kagome noto que había flechas y cuchillas en el suelo también raspones y hundimientos en las paredes de hielo. **

**Parece como si aquí hubiera habido una batalla –Dijo Kagome**

**Si –Dijo Inuyasha –Hace mucho tiempo**

**Ambos vieron que en una esquina de la cueva sobresalía del piso un pequeño muro, que al parecer solía tener algo en su superficie, pero ya no estaba, pero si había otra inscripción grabada.**

**Ahora ¿Que dice esta inscripción? –Pregunto Inuyasha, mirando a Kagome que detenidamente la leía.**

_**De intención verdadera será el dominante, hecho y listo no abra segundas oportunidades, de una pequeña palabra, sin pensamientos ni tiempo, el cambio estará hecho**_** –Termino de traducir Kagome, mirando toda la cueva, las piedras, y las armas rotas –Inuyasha, aquí antes estaba la piedra filosofal, tan solo mira todas las armas, lo mas seguro, es que hubo una batalla por la piedra, y se la llevaron a otro lugar**

**Solo nos queda seguir buscando –Dijo Inuyasha **

**¿Pero en donde? –Dijo Kagome tomando a Inuyasha del brazo y acercándolo a ella -¿En donde? Dime, no tenemos ni idea a donde ir, y no sabes el deseo que tengo de encontrar esa piedra y acabar con todos los vampiros y todo el mal de este mundo**

**No sabia que estuvieras tan loca por destruirme, y no puedo creer que yo te vaya a ayudar a conseguir ese logro.**

**Kagome, ahora analizo lo que había dicho, no era su intención, y dejo que su enojo hablara en lugar de ella**

**No, Inuyasha, no fue lo que quise decir era..**

**Ya vámonos –Dijo Inuyasha dando media vuelta, pero nuevamente Kagome lo volvió a tomar solo que esta vez de su ropa y lo acerco mas a el, sintiendo como su aliento rozaba con el de ella, y mirándolo a los ojos, pero Inuyasha la tomo de su cintura y la aprisiono a el**

**¿Entonces que quisiste decir? –Dijo Inuyasha sintiendo el aliento de Kagome, en sus labios, y también sentía como el pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba, rapidamente**

**Si algo te llega a pasar, jamás será porque yo lo quiera, nunca desearía que algo malo te pasara, si algo te llega a destruir será por el destino, no por mi, ni siquiera se que pasara cuando encontremos esa piedra, no se que pasara contigo, no se que me pueda pasar mi, y como dice en la inscripción es un completo peligro, o haces el bien, o, todo se termina, eso es lo que me preocupa**

**Inuyasha comenzó a mirar a Kagome de una manera distinta, y tomo su barbilla, para mirarla, y para que ella no apartara su vista de él**

**Pues ahora comprendo, y que te quede algo muy claro Kagome, hasta que encontremos esa piedra, nunca, pero nunca, te vas a deshacer de mi, ahora que eres mi compañera, nunca te dejare sola, y hasta que muera, siempre te voy a proteger –Dijo Inuyasha muy decidió y mas que seguro**

**Kagome no sabia que decir, nunca había pensado que Inuyasha pudiera ser así, lo consideraba como un vampiro, seductor, fuerte, atractivo, serio, decidido, y valiente, pero no había visto ese lado suave de el, ni tampoco que dijera ese tipo de palabras, su corazón empezaba a latir a un ritmo cardiaco mas acelerado ¿Por qué este vampiro le hacia sentir estas cosa? No podía sentir otra cosa por él, se comenzó a sumergir en sus pensamientos, y no había notado, que Inuyasha rompió la poca distancia que tenían, y que sus labios se estaban rozando, e un intento por besarse, pero algo los sobresalto, y era un cristal que se había caído, esto hizo que ambos se separan rápidamente.**

**Debemos irnos –Dijo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome, y caminando a paso rápido hacia la salida, una vez que salieron de la cueva de las piedras preciosas, caminaron aun mas rápido, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la salida, pero antes de que kagome se sujetara de Inuyasha, está resbalo, y callo, se comenzaron a ver varias grietas, y el hielo y comenzó a quebrarse, Inuyasha rápidamente la tomo de su cintura, y salió volando de ahí. Kagome se sujeto fuerte del cuello de Inuyasha, ambos miraron hacia abajo, y vieron todo el hielo roto, flotando en el agua, pero Inuyasha pudo notar una grieta subir desde el piso, hasta la montaña, está comenzó a moverse y de ella salió, varios y veloces pedazos de hielo muy filosos, parecían flechas, Inuyasha intento esquivarlos todos, ya que estaban cerca de llegar a tierra donde sus 2 clanes los esperaban, pero salían mas y mas pedazos de hielo, Inuyasha sentía como rozaban por su cuerpo, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Kagome, así que no tuvo opción. Una vez lo suficiente cerca del suelo, Inuyasha arrojo a kagome por su bien, y de inmediato cerro sus alas para que nada les pasara y se dejo caer, se pudo escuchar el gran grito de Kagome cuando lo vio**

**¡IINUYAASHAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Afortunadamente, la mitad del cuerpo de Inuyasha cayó al suelo, pero sus piernas estaban en la helada agua, casi se lo llevaba la corriente de no ser que kagome lo sujeto rápidamente y comenzó a jalarlo, hasta que quedo completamente sobre la nieve, kagome junto con Sesshomaru, Sango, y otra vampira llamada Rin, intentaron despertarlo, pero nada, estaba inconsciente.**

**Vámonos de aquí, necesita un lugar mejor, en donde pueda estar mas cómodo, y así descanse –Dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Inuyasha y salieron de ese lugar. Kagome solo pensaba en Inuyasha, estaba demasiado preocupada, el arriesgo su vida por ella, era cierto lo que le dijo en la cueva, y era cierto, lo que sintió en esa cueva, y lo que sentía ahora.**

**Inuyasha a pesar de ser sobrenatural, era diferente, nadie la a protegido de esa manera a ella, tenia que ser honesta consigo misma, realmente le encantaba estar cerca de el, adoraba sus ojos y todo su físico y descubrió que como puede ser fuerte también puede ser sentimental, realmente los vampiros sabían como atrapar a una mujer, y Inuyasha tenia mucho tiempo sin una, tal vez algo en el también despertó y no lo sabia, pues Kagome si, y después de lo que paso, sabia que definitivamente había una atracción con este vampiro.**

…**.**

**Comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, sentía todo su cuerpo cansado, tenía algunos rasguños, y sentía algo de dolor en su pierna, pero dejo pasar eso y mirar el lugar en donde estaba, era una tienda, se encontraba acostado, sobre una tela.**

**¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Inuyasha, estaba algo confundido, le costaba recordar todo lo que había pasado, solo tenia unas imágenes de cuando estaba llevando a Kagome, y aparecieron esos pedazos de hielos, luego la arrojo, cerró sus alas, y es lo último que recuerda.**

**Te lastimaste Inuyasha –Dijo Kagome que iba entrando a la tienda para ver como estaba –Después que cerraste tus alas, caíste al suelo, te golpeaste muy fuerte, tanto que rompiste el hielo, afortunadamente la mitad de tu cuerpo cayo en la nieve, pero tus piernas estaban en el agua, casi te hundes, si yo no te hubiera tomado de los brazos te hubieras ido.**

**Gracias, y gracias también por cuidar de mi –Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome **

**Inuyasha, no tienes porque darme las gracias, yo te las tengo que dar a ti, por arriesgar tu vida, pero hubiera preferido quedar lastimada contigo, antes de que te pasara algo –Dijo Kagome poniendo su mano en el pecho de Inuyasha**

**Que no escuchaste lo que te dije en la cueva –Dijo Inuyasha tomando el brazo de Kagome para volverla a acercar a el –Dije que te protegería siempre, no me importa si tengo que morir.**

**De nuevo Kagome se volvió a quedar muda, era la primera que tenia estas emociones y estos sentimientos en su vida, ahora los experimentaba, siempre fue una mujer sola, si, incluso aun era virgen, que le iba a estar prestando atención al amor, cuando toda su vida a sido la casería, hasta que llego este vampiro y todo lo cambio ¿Qué tenia él, que se atrajo de esa manera, y hacia que su corazón latiera tan rápido?**

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo? –Pregunto Inuyasha**

**Ah, aam no, nada –Respondió Kagome, alejándose de Inuyasha, se iba a levantar para irse, pero Inuyasha la detuvo**

**No te vallas aun –Dijo Inuyasha acercándola nuevamente – – quiero preguntarte algo**

**Dime**

**Kagome ¿Por qué la inscripción era, En nombre de Dios?**

**Probablemente la piedra no solo la crearon hechiceros sino que también monjes seguramente para protegerla, de las intenciones que tenga la persona –Dijo Kagome**

**Mmmm, entiendo**

**Ya debo irme Inuyasha, tu debes descansar un poco mas, y así estarás completamente bien –Dijo Kagome, pero antes de levantarse Inuyasha de nuevo la detuvo**

**Aun te quiero hacer otra pregunta –Dijo Inuyasha acercando mas Kagome -¿Tu querías besarme, cuando estábamos en la cueva?**

…

**5to Capitulo**

**Relaciones & Muertes**

**Respóndeme cazadora –Dijo Inuyasha**

**Discúlpame Inuyasha, no hubiera querido ser atrevida contigo –Dijo Kagome**

**Pero dime ¿Hubieras querido? ¿Te hubiera gustado?**

**Pues…**

**¡Inuyasha Despertaste! –Dijo Sango entrando a la tienda, y detrás de ella venia Sesshomaru**

**Oh, discúlpanos Kagome, no sabíamos que estabas aquí**

**No, esta bien Sango, tu y Sesshomaru se pueden quedar, además yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos Inuyasha –Se despidió Kagome dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha, y salió de la tienda.**

**Y ¿Cómo te sientes Inuyasha? –Pregunto Sango sentándose a su lado**

**Algo mejor, solo con un poco de dolor en la pierna, pero me siento bien –Dijo Inuyasha sentándose al lado de Sango y sobándose un poco la pierna.**

**Es normal Inuyasha –Dijo Sesshomaru –Tenias 2 pedazos de hielo muy filosos, clavados en tu pierna, quien te curo fue Kagome, tiene muchas habilidades, tienes suerte hermano, ni Rin hace eso conmigo**

**Así es Inuyasha, ella podría ser tu compañera –Dijo Sango**

**Pero, es imposible, hablo de que soy un vampiro, ella es humana, su trabajo es destruir todo lo extraño y malvado de este mundo ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Nosotros que somos?**

**Pues si es cierto Inuyasha, pero nadie sabe lo que puede pasar ¿Y si con esa piedra todo cambia? –Dijo Sango**

**Apoyo a Sango, en eso –Dijo Sesshomaru –Además tienes que admitirlo, sientes atracción por Kagome, y sabes que poco a poco crecerán más tus deseos como vampiro.**

**Exacto, acéptalo, no te pase como Sesshomaru, recuerda que así decía con Rin y mira como esta ahora –Dijo de lo mas tranquila Sango, notando como Sesshomaru rodaba sus ojos, aunque no le molesto ya que le saco una mini sonrisa a Inuyasha**

**Mejor vámonos –Dijo Sesshomaru levantándose, seguido de Sango, quien se despidió de Inuyasha con un beso en su mejilla**

**Ah Sango –Dijo Inuyasha, Sango inmediatamente volteo –Si yo lucho por lo que siento, tu también debes de hacerlo –Le dijo Inuyasha guiñándole el ojo a Sango, viendo como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, y finalmente, salió de la tienda**

…

**Kagome ¿Cómo sigue Inuyasha? –Pregunto Miroku**

**Ya esta mejor –Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa**

**¿Y como están tus sentimientos por el? –Dijo Miroku con una media sonrisa**

… **-Kagome no quiso responder, Miroku la conocía tan bien, en realidad a estado con ella desde su adolescencia, era como su mejor amigo, sabia cuando le pasaba algo o cuando estaba bien o mal**

**Vamos, respóndeme Kagome ¿Qué sient…**

**Ya basta –Interrumpió Kagome a Miroku –Así sienta atracción por Inuyasha, es imposible**

**Imposible, y ni siquiera lo has intentado**

**Solo míranos, somos de mundos muy distintos y con estilo de vidas muy diferentes**

**Nunca te arriesgas, dices ser madura, y es correcto, pero ahora te toca ser mujer, piensa tu eso, mientras yo veo como conquisto a Sango porque a esa vampira si la voy a tener**

**Tu y tu mente lujuriosa, pobre Sango **

**Y justo hablando de Sango, llego a donde ellos se encontraban, pero de una manera desesperada, y alterada, estaba alertando a todos de algo, Miroku al verla la freno de golpe.**

**¡Sango! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Le pregunto Miroku**

**Tienen que ocultarse ¡Ahora! –Dijo Sango, casi gritando**

**Pero Sango ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Kagome**

**De repente, empezaron a llegar unos enormes murciélagos, eran casi del tamaño de un humano, realmente terrorífico, tenían cuernos en su cabeza y en las puntas de sus alas, también unas gigantescas garras, todos se colocaban en la cumbre de los arboles, era como 50 o mas, y empezaron a rodear a los cazadores y a los vampiros. Entre los arboles se empezaron a ver vampiros caminando lentamente, pero estos eran otros vampiros, no viajaban con ellos, ni mucho menos pertenecían al clan de Inuyasha.**

**¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Kagome**

**Nos encontraron –Dijo seria Sango**

**¿Quiénes? –Pregunto Miroku**

**En eso, una rápida sombra negra, paso al lado de Kagome, rasguñándola fuertemente en su brazo, esto hizo que Kagome se arrodillara al suelo, dando un pequeño chillido de dolor.**

**Aaaww, que humana tan débil… Típico –Dijo la dicha sombra, que ahora estaba arriba de una rama**

**Kagome alzo su cabeza, y se levanto poco a poco**

**Y tú al parecer cobarde ¿solo atacas y te vas? –Respondió Kagome**

**No soy cobarde, simplemente que si no vale la pena, me retiro, no tendría nada que hacer**

**Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar en una rama hablando estupideces –Dijo finalmente Kagome**

**La dichosa sombra iba a atacar nuevamente, pero alguien la freno**

**Ohuu, tranquila Kikyo, no es que lo vamos a matar de una vez**

**Oh, por favor Naraku, déjame divertirme**

**Ese nombre hacia eco en la mente de Kagome, **_**Naraku**_**, su entre cejo no podía estar mas fruncido, así que era el, era un hombre alto, de cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura, tenia ojos rojos como la sangre, y unos largos colmillos, al parecer era compañero o algo mas de Kikyo, pero nada de eso le importaba a Kagome, su mente solo estaba concentrada en Naraku, tenia frente a ella al el famoso vampiro, del que una vez Inuyasha le hablo, el culpable de tantas muertes, por fin le podía verle la cara a ese desgraciado.**

**Por lo que veo, ahora los vampiros y cazadores son amigos –Dijo con burla Naraku**

**Jaja, es cierto –Dijo Kikyo –Nunca pensé que los cazadores fueran tan débiles, y estos vampiros, tan tontos**

**Tienes toda la razón querida, yo con un clan de cazadores así, y seriamos lo suficientemente poderosos**

**Si, pobre Inuyasha, no sabe lo que tiene –Dijo Kikyo negando con la cabeza**

**Al contrario –Ataco Kagome –Los únicos vampiros tontos son ustedes, en especial tu Naraku, Inuyasha te supera mil veces mas**

**¿Ah si? –Dijo serio Naraku, alzando una ceja, y acercándose a Kagome**

**Si, y apuesto a que lo sabes muy bien –Dijo Kagome firme**

**Inesperadamente, Naraku tomo a Kagome de su cuello, sus pies casi no tocaban la nieve, los colmillos de Naraku empezaron a crecer hasta su barbilla, y sus ojos se tornaron aun mas rojos.**

**Ningún cazador, ni ningún vampiro se acerque o la mato –Dijo Naraku, ya que noto como muchos querían atacar –Y tu, escúchame bien cazadora inútil, nadie me insulta y menos escoria**

**Como tu –Término de decir Naraku**

**Naraku estaba asfixiando a Kagome, se acercaba a su cuello lentamente, los demás no podían hacer nada, ya que el clan de Naraku los tenían acorralados y amenazados, muchos luchaban para zafarse, ahora y sin saber como, habían mas vampiros en el clan de Naraku, se habían reproducido, debían hacer algo para salvar a Kagome.**

**Suéltala**

**Escucharon todos, alguien había hablado, era una voz grave y firme, muy fácil de reconocer. Kagome apenas pudo voltear y ver quien era, se sorprendió al momento y con lo que le quedaba de aliento pudo decir su nombre.**


	3. Chapter 6

**6to Capitulo:**

**Algo entre tu y yo**

**Inu..Yas..Ha –Dijo Kagome, ya casi sin aire**

**Que la sueltes Naraku –Volvió a decir Inuyasha, con esa voz firme y varonil, apenas escucharla, le hacia poner los pelos de punta a Kagome, pero también desde otro punto de vista le parecía muy seductora**

**Vaya, ex amigo… Como Quieras –Dijo Naraku soltando a Kagome, está callo al piso, tomando grandes vocados de aire, por muy poco ya la asfixiaba**

**Inuyasha se agacho para ver como estaba, y ayudarla a levantarse**

**Wuuaauu Inuyasha me sorprendes, tienes potencial para hacer amigos, lastima que no sean tan fuertes**

**¿Qué quieres Naraku? ¿A que viniste?**

**Solo quise saber como estabas, ha pasado tanto tiempo, y pues unos amigos que estuvieron volando por aquí, me informaron, se sorprendieron al ver un grupo tan grande.**

**Pues si, yo también veo que muchas cosas han cambiado**

**Mmm así es, el poder da muchos cambios –Dijo Naraku de manera engreída**

**Tal vez sea el poder, tal vez sea tu clan, pero tu no, veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota, sin cerebro que siempre fuiste. Jmm, aun recuerdo como todos en el clan me obedecían a mi, bueno, obviamente sabían quien era el mejor vampiro –Dijo Inuyasha con una media sonrisa, pero eso hizo enfurecer a Naraku, su sangre se enfriaba con tan solo recordar que él era líder del clan.**

**Naraku, comenzó a temblar para convertirse en la verdadera forma original de un vampiro, hasta que recordó algo, mirando todo el lugar, volvió a calmarse y miro con reto a Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha ¿Recuerdas, que lugar es este?**

**Inuyasha comenzó a mirar todo el lugar, más que nada el suelo. Por supuesto, claro que lo recordaba, desde que cambio sus hábitos de alimentarse, el recuerdo que paso ahí, quedaría por siempre en el, y mas ahora que conocía a Kagome.**

**Sango también miro a su alrededor, y todas esas imágenes llegaron a su mente, ese día, ese recuerdo, obviamente ningún vampiro olvida ni lo que hace, ni como ataca, ni como destruye**

**Aquí fue –Dijo Sango recordando lo que paso esa noche**

**¿Qué fue lo que paso Sango? –Pregunto Miroku sin entender a su vampira ¿Ahora de que hablaba?**

**Si Sango –Hablo Kagome -¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?**

**Inuyasha tenia el ceño fruncido, apuesto a que Naraku, le encantaba recodar lo que sucedió esa noche, el nunca tendría piedad de nada, ni siquiera**

**Tendría piedad de su propio clan, Inuyasha lo conocía perfectamente, y sabia que solo le importaba conseguir lo que quisiera. Inuyasha se quedo serio, mirándolo fijamente, ya con eso era respuesta suficiente.**

**Aaaahhh, te acuerdas verdad, aquí fue donde asesinamos a 201 cazadores, jm bueno, cuando eras vampiro, y cuando eras "El líder"**

**Lo sigo siendo, o no recuerdas que tambien tus mas "leales" vampiros están conmigo ahora –Dijo Inuyasha subiendo sus brazos hasta su cintura, mientras atrás de el, salían al frente Sango, Sesshomaru y Rin, los ex leales vampiros de Naraku. Sango miro con asco a Naraku al igual que Rin, recuerdan muy bien lo desgraciado y animal que fue con ellas, realmente todo fue un cambio cuando se fueron con Inuyasha, y fue la mejor decisión que él y ellas pudieron tomar.**

**Jumm, veo que los has cuidado bien, te felicito –Dijo son sarcasmo Naraku, su mirada era de completo odio y rencor hacia Inuyasha**

**Por supuesto que los e cuidado, no soy como tu, digo, soy el líder –Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de triunfador ante el silencio de Naraku, él sabia que no podía decir nada, ya que todo lo que decía Inuyasha era cierto**

**Muchos cazadores, e incluso algunos vampiros, se asustaron por la mirada de Naraku, ellos estuvieron en el mismo clan, lo conocían, y temian de lo que pudiera hacer. Inuyasha era quien mas lo conocía y sabia de lo que era capaz, pero en su cara se podía ver que no le importaba, estaba muy tranquilo, solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, no le temía en lo absoluto, ambos era fuertes y capaces de hacer lo que sea, y se sabia de las cosas que habían hecho cuando antes eran un solo clan, actos que a muchos dejaron impactados, en especial a Kagome. Ella tenia que hablar con Inuyasha, quería saber su pasado, todo lo que ocurrió, aunque eso no era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.**

**Ooh, así que los puedes cuidar muy bien, esta bien, cuidalos…**

**Y mucho –Dijo Naraku, dando media vuelta, iba a irse hasta que..**

**Por cierto Inuyasha –Dijo Naraku volviéndolo a mirar –Para que tengas un recuerdo mas claro de lo que paso, y que tus "amigos" cazadores lo sepan, te dejo esto**

**Inuyasha no cambio su cara, pero lo confundió un poco lo que dijo Naraku, en eso vio que Naraku puso sus manos delante de el, mostrando sus palmas, y poco a poco estás se comenzaron a tornar negras y de ellas comenzaron a salir círculos negros, y estos se dispersaron en varios puntos de la nieve, hundiéndose en ella. Esto alerto tanto a Inuyasha como a Kagome, ella sabia lo que eso significaba y lo que sucedería, esas esferas negras no eran buenas, esto podría acabar con muchos.**

**En eso, comenzaron a salir, manos y brazos de la nieve, era escalofriante y terrorífico ver esa escena, muchos de los brazos, eran solo huesos, parecían comidos y se le podía ver carne podrida en algunas partes, también comenzaron a verse algunas partes sus cabezas, y luego su incompleto cuerpo, muchos no tenían ni piernas ni brazos, la poca ropa que le quedaba, estaba rasgada y llena de sangre seca, era horrible, algunos caminaban pero el resto se arrastraban.**

**Protégelos jaja –Rio Naraku desde las alturas, marchándose con su clan**

**Son, los cazadores Inuyasha –Dijo Sango mirando a todos**

**Miroku… - Esta vez hablo Kagome, al parecer estaba en shock –Son ellos…**

**Si Kagome…- Dijo Miroku tan asombrado como ella –Nuestros compañeros**

**Inuyasha –Dijo Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha con sus ojos algo húmedos**

**Kagome, se lo que piensas y como te sientes, perdóname, pero somos los vampiros, es nuestra realidad, pero recuerda que ya no somos los mismos –Dijo Inuyasha, y miro todo el lugar por un momento –Pero tenemos problemas mas grandes que eso, debemos acabar con esto.**

**Kagome solo asintió lentamente, y trato de pensar que no eran sus ex compañeros, este será un momento muy doloroso para todo el clan de cazadores, pero aun así, tenían que luchar por el bien de los que quedaban. Comenzaron a luchar para acabar con estos zombis, pero aun muertos, era increíble la fuerza que tenían, aunque era sencillo acabar con ellos, también era un reto, por ser cazadores, sabían luchar, pero eran lentos, por eso podían acabar con ellos rápidamente, sin embargo eran demasiados. Kagome luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, le costaba un poco debido a su brazo, pero aun así usaba sin problema su espada y se movía velozmente, cortaba 3 cabezas de zombis de un golpe, al igual que Miroku, era un completo luchador estaba usando 2 espadas, podía acabar con 5 zombis al mismo tiempo, esto atrajo la atención de una vampira. Todos los cazadores eran unos líderes con las armas, verdaderos guerreros. Los vampiros utilizaban mas que todas sus garras, alas, y algunos poderes, hasta ahora nadie había muerto, ya que los vampiros y los cazadores se ayudaban unos otros, cuando los cazadores estaban acorralados o indefensos, los vampiros volaban sobre ellos y los sujetaban para salvarlos y ayudarles. Inuyasha realmente le sorprendía la habilidad de estos cazadores y le alegraba ahora todos fueran un clan, pero desde otro punto de vista, Inuyasha sabia que aunque fueran buenos, tardarían demasiado en acabar con todos, así que uso algo diferente para cavar de una buena vez con esto, así corriera en peligro su vida. Inuyasha les dijo a todos que se colocaran atrás de el o que elevaran a los cazadores para que no lo alcanzaran los zombis. Una vez hecha la orden, espero hasta que los zombis se acercaran un poco mas a el, los 2 clanes estaban 5 pasos atrás de Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunto Kagome colocando su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha, solo la miro sobre su hombro**

**Apártate –Fue lo único que le dijo**

**Kagome lo miro confundida, pero siguió la orden, y se alejo de el, junto con los demás, los zombis se acercaban cada vez mas y Inyasha solo estaba ahí, quieto**

**¡Inuyasha! –Grito de repente Sango - ¡No! ¡Inuyasha!**

**Sango ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Qué va a hacer Inuyasha? –Pregunto Kagome preocupada**

**Oh no –Hablo Sesshomaru –El Multergor… ¡No lo hagas Inuyasha!**

**¡¿Qué?! –Grito Rin –Oh no, no lo puede hacer, eso podría acabar con él.**

**Eso último alerto a Kagome por completo ¿¡Que le podía pasar a Inuyasha?!**

**No entiendo –Dijo Kagome muy angustiada -¿Qué ara Inuyasha?**

**Kagom… -Sango le iba a explicar a Kagome lo que pasaría, pero no pudo hablar, ya que una muy fuerte luz empezó a salir de las alas y de las manos de Inuyasha, pero de repente esta se torno negra, y comenzó a formarse en una especie de nueve negra, que cubria por completo la espalda de Inuyasha, cada vez era mas grande, mas densa y mas oscura, inesperadamente comenzaron a salir de esa extraña nube, mas de un millón, de al parecer, murciélagos, aunque eran demasiado grandes, en realidad parecían de todo menos murciélagos, eran casi del tamaño de la pierna de Inuyasha, tenían unas enormes y afiladas garras en sus patas, estos volaron hacia los zombis, arrancándoles las cabeza, y acabando con todos.**

**Cuando todos los zombis cayeron, los extraños murciélagos u otro tipo de animal, se regresaron a la extraña nube que permanecía atrás de Inuyasha, desde que formo la dicha nube, estaba completamente recto, con sus brazos estirados de manera horizontal y sus ojos estaban brillando. Cuando todos esos animales desaparecieron en la nube, Inuyasha cerro sus ojos y bajo sus brazos, su cuerpo se tambaleo un poco y cayo, pero Sesshomaru fue mas rápido y logro sujetarlo, estaba inconsciente; esto puso a Kagome muy nerviosa, nunca había visto algo así en su vida, y no entendía que tan grave era la situación, pero lo debía, en vista de como se pusieron Sango, Sesshomaru y Rin, nadie espero mas, y se fueron rápidamente a otro lugar, donde los cazadores armaron sus tiendas, y preparan algo de comer, aunque de la cena se encargaban mas que nada los vampiros, eran mucho mejores cazando animales.**

**Kagome estaba muy preocupada por Inuyasha, los acostaron en una tienda, y lo dejaron descansar, Kagome se quedo con el, solo deseaba que el estuviera bien, era lo único que le importaba; estaba ahí, sola con el, contemplándolo, a su vampiro tan protector y único, aun no creía lo que había hecho, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de que era, pero nuevamente mostraba su valentía y su poder, primero salvaba su vida, ahora la de todos, le debía dos, en su mente todavía se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara un vampiro? Aunque no le molestaba tanto, realmente tenía buen gusto, ya que él era un gran vampiro, pero nunca pensó que algo así, pasaría en su viaje, o en su vida. Pero algo la seguía inquietando, era ese poder que uso, y los relatos con Naraku, así que esperaría a que él o alguien, se lo dijera.**

**Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru entraron a la tienda, los tres también se sentaron al lado de Inuyasha, Sango lo toco y sonrio.**

**¿De que te ríes Sango? –Pregunto Miroku**

**Es que es tan típico de él –Dijo Sango aun sonriendo -¿Recuerdas Sesshomaru? Siempre a tenido esa personalidad tan protectora, que no le importa arriesgar su vida, con tal de proteger lo que le importa y lo que es suyo**

**Si, lo recuerdo Sango –Dijo Sesshomaru con una mini sonrisa –Siempre a defendido a todos**

**Así es, aun recuerdo muchas batallas, y recuerdo todas las veces que me salvo la vida –Dijo Sango**

**A todos –Dijo Sesshomaru –Incluso a mi, no me sorprende que no nos halla escuchado y halla hecho el multergor**

**¿Pero que es ese poder? –Pregunto Kagome -¿Por qué se puso de esta manera? **

**Yo también quiero saberlo –Hablo Miroku -¿Qué fue eso que hizo inuyasha?**

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sango y Sesshomarun se miraron, solo asintieron, y decidieron contarles a los dos cazadores lo que hizo Inuyasha**

**- Eso que hizo Inuyasha se llama Multergor, no todos los vampiros lo tienen, o saben manejar ese poder, y los que los poseen, muy pocos lo usan, ya que pierden gran fuerza vital en sus cuerpos –Dijo Sango, mirando a Kagome y a Miroku, luego miro a Inuyasha, que aun seguía sin despertar.**

**- El poder consiste, en que el vampiro saca una parte de si mismo, es como si se dividiera por la mitad, esos animales que salieron de la nube son llamados, hijos del vampiro, ya que es una parte de ellos, y cada uno de ellos tiene energía que el mismo vampiro le da, eso acaba con las fuerzas vitales de esté y mas cuando son muchos –Termino de hablar Sesshomaru**

**- Y a juzgar por todos los que aparecieron, Inuyasha debió de gastar mucha energía, por eso casi nadie lo usa, es muy agotador y peligroso, ya que sino se controla bien, y gasta demasiada energía, pueden morir, por eso Inuyasha estaba tan quieto, estaba muy concentrado –Finalizo Sango mirando con preocupación a Inuyasha**

**- Es decir que… Inuyasha, podría morir –Dijo Kagome mirando con angustia a Inuyasha, eso era lo que menos quería, sin él, no seguiría con el viaje al menos que el se lo pidiera.**

**- Esperemos que no –Dijo Miroku**

**- Mejor salgamos –Dijo Sesshomaru –Dejemos descansar a Inuyasha, si despierta esta noche, estará bien, pero si mañana aun no despierta… -Sesshomaru no hablo, solo suspiro y miro con tristeza a Inuyasha, luego salió de la tienda.**

**- Si es mejor irnos –Dijo Sango levantándose -¿Vamos Miroku?**

**- Iré en un momento Sango –Dijo Miroku, viendo a Sango salir de la tienda.**

**-Kagome, estera bien, tranquila, se lo mucho que te importa –Dijo Miroku tomando del hombro a Kagome**

**- Si sabes lo mucho que me importa, entenderás perfectamente como me siento, y que no lo quiero perder –Dijo Kagome con lagrimas acumuladas con sus ojos**

**- No pienses negativamente Kagome, todo estará bie…**

**- Lo quiero –Interrumpió kagome a Miroku – Y no tienes idea de cuanto**

**- Piensa bien, Inuyasha es un vampiro fuerte, sé que lo quieres, y mucho, me doy cuenta cuando lo miras, como lo tratas, sabes que lo entiendo, y que yo estoy pasando por lo mismo.**

**-Pero Miroku, tu "amas" y olvidas**

**-jm –Medio rio Miroku –Esta vez es distinto Kagome, Sango es demasiada mujer para dejarla ir, ella será mi vampira**

**-Espero que si la ames Miroku –Dijo Kagome, mirándolo a la cara, él pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, por las lagrimas que había derramado, él se las quito con sus pulgares.**

**-Ten por seguro que si, y espero que te des cuenta, que tu también amas a este vampiro –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Miroku y salió de la tienda.**

**Kagome se acostó al lado de Inuyasha, mirándolo y puso su mano en el pecho de Inuyasha, en su mente solo estaba la palabra **_**Despierta**_** no quería estar sin él, de alguna manera tenia que sobrevivir.**

**-Por favor Inuyasha, despierta… Te necesito – Dijo Kagome, acostándose en el hombro de Inuyasha, y después se quedo dormida.**

…**.**

**Kagome seguía velando los sueños de Inuyasha, solo durmió por un momento, ahora solo lo contemplaba como siempre hacia, grabándose todo su rostro, en serio quería a Inuyasha, y lo quería como algo mas que solo un compañero de viaje, en su mente paso ese momento, en la cueva, recuerda lo cerca que estuvo de él, solo estaba a una centímetros de su boca, y no se podía engañar así misma, ella de verdad quería probar esos labios, y pensó… **_**¿Por qué no lo haces, ahora?**_**... No era tan mala idea, si no lo hacia ahora, no lo haría nunca, así que se lleno de valor, y decidió hacerlo, podría ser una locura, pero quería sentir el sabor de esos labios de vampiros, así que, se fue acercando poco a poco, estaba justo nariz con nariz, rompió esa distancio y rozo sus labios, luego verdaderamente los sintió, solo fue un beso corto, pero un gran sentimiento, lo miro con cariño y esbozo una sonrisa, sentía como su corazón latir rápidamente, y todo por Inuyasha, pero pensaba en que iba a hacer, se estaba enamorando de un vampiro, y no sabia lo que sentía Inuyasha por ella, y como deseaba averiguarlo. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, noto que era muy tarde y Inuyasha aun no despertaba, esto comenzó a desesperar a kagome, el tenia que despertar, la mano de kagome aun seguía en el pecho de Inuyasha.**

**Solo pedía que el despertara, dos lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Kagome, no quería pensar lo peor, pero sus esperanzas se estaban acabando, será que Inuyasha… No, no, no, no, no, y no, el no moriría, él se quedaría con ella, le dijo que la iba a proteger, ambos tenían que acabar con esto, tenia que sobrevivir, debía quedarse. Kagome se acostó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar, su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos con Inuyasha, todo lo que le había dicho, y lo que había hecho por ella y por todos, también en la primera vez que lo vio, y que lo conoció en aquel árbol, recordaba y pensaba tanto, que no se dio cuenta que tenia algo en su cabeza, algo la estaba tocando, y sobaban su cabello.**

**-K-Kagome**

**Esa voz… ¡Por Dios! ¡Era El!**

**-Inuyasha… Aquí estoy, tranquilo, ya estas bien**

**Que alegría, estaba bien, otra vez pudo ver esos ojos dorados que le encantaban, sonrió al verlo, se notaba un poco cansado, pero lo importante es que estaba vivo.**

**-Kagome… ¿Por qué lloras?**

**-Aahm pues, pensaba, que ibas a morir**

**Inuyasha no respondió, solo concentro su vista en otro lado**

**-¿Por qué Inuyasha? –Hablo Kagome -¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Era la única manera**

**-¡Pero casi mueres!**

**Inuyasha rápidamente fijo su vista en ella, y se sentó de un solo golpe **

**-¡Tenia que protegerlos! Además te dije que siempre te protegería**

**Otra vez, estaba cerca de ella, de nuevo Kagome sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón y mas recordando lo que hizo, esos ojos dorados la miraban tan fijamente, pero luego, esa mirada, se transformo en una de cariño.**

**-Lo importante, es que tu estas bien, y que también yo lo estoy –Dijo Inuyasha mirando a los ojos a Kagome.**

**Kagome iba a hablar, pero sintió un dolor en su brazo**

**-Aah.. –Dijo Kagome debido al dolor**

**-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Inuyasha -¿Qué tienes en el brazo?**

**-No es nada, solo un pequeño rasguño –Dijo Kagome, para no preocupar a Inuyasha**

**-Déjame ver –Inuyasha agarro el brazo de Kagome, le quito su chaqueta y pudo ver tres enormes rasguños, estaban un poco abiertos y tenían la sangre algo seca.**

**-¿Cuándo paso esto? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Pregunto Inuyasha serio, no le gusto en absoluto ver el brazo de Kagome así, la habían lastimado y el no lo sabia**

**-Esto paso, cuando aun te estabas recuperando del golpe de la montaña, me lo hizo una vampira del clan de Naraku, llamada… Kikyo**

**-Jmmm, déjame verte –Inuyasha agarro un pequeño trapo y lo remojo en agua y lo paso con cuidado por la herida, quitando la sangre seca, pero con delicadeza para que a Kagome no le doliera, al parecer no la había protegido del todo.**

**-Inuyasha, no tienes porque hacer esto, descansa un poco mas, yo estoy bien**

**-Yo también estoy bien, y quédate quieta, no quiero que te muevas**

**-Bien –kagome se quedo quieta, no quiso contradecir a Inuyasha, en realidad no le molestaba que estuviera curando sus heridas, como ella lo había hecho ya con él, además quien no quisiera tener el cuidado y la atención de este vampiro. Luego de que termino de quitarle la sangre a Kagome, agarro otro trapo mas limpio, y le vendó el brazo, con mucho cuidado, y delicadeza para no hacerle mucha presión.**

**-Gracias –Dijo Kagome, sintiendo mas alivio en su brazo**

**-Gracias a ti, por haber cuidado de mi dos veces**

**-Inuyasha -*Suspiro Kagome*- Dime ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Naraku? ¿Cómo era todo, cuando eran un solo clan?**

**-¿Por que quieres saber eso?**

**-Me confundió muchas cosas que dijo Naraku, Inuyasha quiero que me digas todo**

**Inuyasha suspiro, y se acerco más a Kagome**

**-Es una larga historia Kagome, sabes que yo me separe de su clan hace un par de meses, por nuestra diferencia de alimentarnos. Pero cuando éramos un solo clan, yo era el que mas mandaba, Naraku también, pero nadie lo obedecía, era como mi mano izquierda, Naraku no servía para ser líder, digamos que, casi todas las aldea destruidas, y todas las personas desaparecidas, era por mi, así mandaba yo a mi clan, yo era el que tenia las mejores ideas para atacar humanos, es especial en la temporada de casería, por eso, todos los vampiros me seguían a mi, soy el mejor en casi todo, incluso en conseguir pareja, casi todas las vampiras del clan, querían estar conmigo**

**-Incluso, ¿Kikyo? -Pregunto Kagome**

**-Si, incluso ella, era mi pareja en ese tiempo, pero nunca paso nada realmente, es solo que ella es una poderosa vampira, aprendió mucho sobre el liderazgo a mi lado, tal vez Naraku la eligió como su pareja, solo por su conocimiento.**

**-Pero ¿Porque esos vampiros decidieron seguir a Naraku, si no era un buen líder?**

**-Para lo único en que Naraku era bueno, era en la lucha, sin embargo era tan egoísta, que dejaba que otros vampiros murieran así el estuviera a salvo, en eso si me superaba, solo un poco, él y yo nunca fuimos unidos, ni como compañeros, éramos demasiados diferentes, y le molestaba que todos me siguieran a mi y no a él, por eso que cuando se entero de que quería que nos alimentáramos diferentes, utilizo eso a su favor y puso a muchos en mi contra, pero aun así muchos se fueron conmigo**

**-Jm, ellos aun saben que tu eres su líder –Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, sacándole también una a Inuyasha**

**-Ellos saben lo que es mejor**

**-Los vampiros son los únicos buenos, nosotros también lo somos –Dijo Kagome dándole un lugar a los cazadores**

**-Pues si, mmm algo –Dijo Inuyasha con su media sonrisa, aunque solo lo dijo para provocarla**

**-¿Algo? –Dijo Kagome arqueando una ceja, pero a la vez con una sonrisa de sarcasmo –Por favor, sabes que nos necesitas, somos muy bueno y los mejores. Y de no ser por mi, no hubieras sabido lo que decía en aquella cueva ¿Recuerdas? – Esto último lo dijo Kagome cerca del oído de Inuyasha, ya que el tenia su cara de perfil, solo miraba a Kagome con el rabito del ojo.**

**Inuyasha volteo lentamente, quedando nariz con nariz, el acercamiento perfecto, justo como a ambos les gustaba.**

**-Hablando de eso… -Dijo Inuyasha con esa voz grave y sensual, que hacia latir rápidamente el corazón de Kagome –Me debes algo en esa cueva…**

**Kagome no entendió al inicio, pero no hizo falta explicaciones, cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, era una sensación divina, podía sentir sus colmillos, pero no la lastimaban, puso su mano, en la mejilla de Inuyasha, después la llevo detrás de su cuello, para profundizar mas el beso, Inuyasha también coopero y puso su mano, en la cintura de Kagome, para acercarla mas a él, unas vez pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos abrieron mas sus bocas, donde sus lenguas se encontraron, era una lucha entre ambas, Kagome adoro sentir esos colmillos, y esas garras en su espalda, aunque ahora solo estaba concentrada en lo que sentía y en lo que estaba probando, aunque el sabor era espectacular, tuvieron que separarse y tomar aire, pero aun sentían sus alientos chocar, no fue tanta la distancia, solo se besaron por ultima vez, solo un simple choque de labios. Kagome no lo podía creer, ahora si lo había besado, era la primera vez que sentía su ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado**

**-Inu..Yasha –Dijo Kagome, colocando su mano en su boca**

**-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?**

**-No es por eso, es que… No me lo esperaba**

**-Mmm, pero si te gusto**

**-Aaah… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Pues quise terminar lo que paso en aquella cueva, y como tu me besaste, cuando estaba dormido, yo quise devolvértelo –Confeso Inuyasha**

**-Tú lo sentiste…**

**-Por supuesto que si, al igual que también pude sentir los acelerados latidos de tu corazón**

**-… - Kagome no sabia que decir, el era un vampiro, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón pero ¿Qué le diría? Aun prensaba que era imposible, pero lo quería.**

**-Pues ya lo sabes, que puedo decir, ambos pagamos con la misma moneda**

**-Cierto, pero respóndeme ¿Te gusto?**

**-Pues…**

**-Sabes mejor, no respondas**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Tranquila, no hace falta que me lo digas**

**-Ah ya no quieres que te lo diga, ya sabes que si me gusto**

**-Así que, si te gusto… Demuéstralo –Dijo Inuyasha retando a Kagome, aunque también era porque quería saborear esos dulces labios de nuevo, así no lo haya dicho, también le encanto el beso, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por alguien, y al parecer kagome despertó su deseo, y pasión de vampiro, ahora quería a esa cazadora, y la quería tener solo para él. Ambos se acercaron poco a poco, porque ya estaban dicho sus sentimientos, así no hubiera sido con palabras, pero los hechos eran mas que suficientes, pero Inuyasha tenia un al pensamiento, ya que Kagome era humana, si alguien lo sabia, la podían usar para algún mal, o para atacarlo, debía tener mucho cuidado; aunque cuando sintió en aliento de Kagome chocando con el suyo, solo empezó a contar el tiempo para que llegaran a sus labios, desafortunadamente el tiempo tuvo que ponerse en pausa.**

**-¡INUYASHA! –Dijeron dos voces varoniles al mismo tiempo.**

**No pudieron separarse mas rápido, ambos estaban muy apenados, pero Inuyasha lo disimulaba con su cara seria, a diferencia de Kagome, su cara parecía como si la hubieran descubierto teniendo sexo con alguien, o como si hubiera hecho el pecado mas horrible del mundo.**

**-Kagome –Le susurro Inuyasha, sin mirarla, Kagome medio lo miro a él –Disimula –Le dijo Inuyasha, con su mirada puesta en Miroku y Sesshomaru, ellos eran los que habían entrado y arruinado su momento**

**-Inuyasha ¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto apresurado Sesshomaru**

**-Si Sesshomaru ¿Paso algo? –Dijo Inuyasha viendo lo apresurado que estaba**

**-Inuyasha –Hablo Miroku –Si te sientes mejor, y puedes volar, tienes que venir a ver algo –Termino de hablar Miroku tomando del brazo a Inuyasha, para ayudarlo a levantarse, luego Sesshomaru lo guio hasta el lugar. Miroku se quedo ahí con Kagome, que estaba completamente estática, estaba pasando el susto que le dieron Sesshomaru y Mitoku, pero en realidad, estaba pensando en lo sucedido, el beso, esas preguntas, los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir, todo era terreno nuevo para Kagome, y a pesar de que quería concentrarse un poco en su vida, su liderazgo se lo impedía, era también lo primero que pensaba, nadie podía saberlo, menos sus enemigos, ni sus compañeros, seria extraño, el único que lo sabia de su clan era Miroku, que desde hace un par de segundos le estaba hablando, y ella parecía estar inconsciente con los ojos abiertos. **

**-¿Kagome? ¿Kagome?… ¡KAGOME! –Grito Miroku, al parecer, esto la hizo reaccionar **

**-¡Ah!... Miroku**

**-Puedes decirme ¿Qué te paso? O ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Miroku, mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella**

**Kagome solo suspiro**

**-Habla kagome, eres una mujer firme, aclárate y habla de una vez –Le dijo Miroku**

**-Ya dije lo que tenia que decir, no se porque, ni porque a mi, pero amo a ese vampiro, y lo que paso, fue que lo bese –Confeso kagome, mientras veía la cara de asombro de Miroku**

**-Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo, estas enamorada Kagome, aunque no me sorprende, siempre te has dedicado a los demás, y en destruir en el mundo lo que afecte a la humanidad, y matar a un vampiro, y ahora el destino te paga enamorándote de uno, es la primera vez que sientes cosas así, y te haces esas preguntas, es porque nunca habías experimentado esto. **

**-Correcto, sin embargo de esto me encargare yo, sola y en secreto, nadie más lo puede saber, afectaría a nuestros compañeros y tal vez al viaje.**

**-Mmm, tienes razón, por cierto, ¿En donde estarán Inuyasha y Sesshoramu? No escucho a nadie halla afuera**

**Kagome se hizo la misma pregunta, ella y Miroku salieron a ver, pero notaron que no había nadie, ni los cazadores ni los vampiros.**

**-¿En donde están? –Se pregunto Kagome**


	5. Chapter 7

**7to Capitulo:**

**¿Qué va a pasar?**

**Kagome y Miroku no entendían ¿En donde estaban todos? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En donde estaba Inuyasha? De repente, a Kagome y a Miroku los alzaron por los aires, eran Inuyasha y Sango, Inuyasha tenía a Kagome y Sango a Miroku**

**-Sango ¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto Miroku, mirando a la bella vampira**

**-Encontramos algo que nos podría ayudar mucho –Respondió Inuyasha a la pregunta de Miroku**

**-¿Que encontaron? –Pregunto Kagome**

**-Es un castillo –Dijo Sango –Según parece en ese fue donde crearon la piedra que buscamos, y por lo que vimos nadie a entrado, debemos ser los primeros y cerrar el castillo para que nadie entre.**

**Era una excelente noticia, era justamente lo que ellos necesitaban, Kagome había escuchado de ese lugar de creación, pero nunca lo había localizado, debió avisar el clan de Koga. Ahora en ese castillo, conseguirían todo para su viaje, y más información sobre el lugar de la piedra, aunque tal vez hallen mucho más, que solo información de una piedra.**

**-Creo que ya estamos cerca –Dijo Sango**

**-¿Qué tan lejos esta? –Pregunto Kagome**

**-Un poco –Contesto Inuyasha –Cuando vimos las torres del castillo, de una vez arrancamos vuelo, muchos están adelantados, nosotros vinimos por ustedes**

**-Ya estamos llegando Inuyasha –Dijo Sango**

**Kagome y Miroku pudieron ver dos grandes torres, algo abandonadas, y cuando estuvieron mas cerca, contemplaron el enorme castillo, las torres que avían visto eran las mas altas, tenían varias torres, algunas pequeñas, y otras medianas, era bastante amplio, aunque no les sorprendían, si hay fue donde crearon la piedra, debieron vivir muchos, hechiceros, monjes, guerreros y esclavos, obviamente debían mantener el castillo bien vigilado y limpio pero… ¿Por qué tuvieron que llevar la piedra a otro lado? ¿Qué razón hubieran tenido para ocultarla? Algo debía haber pasado, recordando la supuesta batalla, que ocurrió en aquella cueva, donde alguna vez llego a estar la piedra.**

**-Aquí es –Dijo Inuyasha**

**La puerta del castillo, era inmensa, algunos cazadores estaban alrededor del castillo y los vampiros estaban arriba, haciendo guardia.**

**-Entremos –Dijo Inuyasha, él y Sesshomaru abrieron la puerta, ya que tenían una gran fuerza, unas vez abierta la puerta, todos entraron, y vieron lo enorme que era, tenían cuadros en varios muros, y pinturas de diferentes hombres, seguro que eran los antiguos monjes que ahí vivían, también habían retratos de hechiceros, de los cuales Kagome ya tenia conocimiento, en varios lugares del castillo, no llegaba la luz, ya que casi todas las ventanas tenían cortinas, era entendible, si llegaron hacer creaciones únicas y conjuros peligrosos, nadie lo podía saber, seguro por eso, mantenían las cortinas cerradas, así nadie los viera, pero además de ser oscuro, tenían una gran cantidad de habitaciones, algunos eran dormitorios y otros laboratorios, también habían habitaciones llenas de estantes y de vitrinas, tenían muchas mesas repletas de papeles y escrituras. Ambos clanes tendrán que vivir allí un tiempo, y convivir con la cantidad de polvo y telarañas que tenia el castillo.**

**Inuyasha le dijo a su clan, que se podían quedar en donde ellos quisieran, pero que necesitaba que veinte vampiros se quedaran afuera del castillo, para vigilar, y los que se quedaran adentro, que buscaran por todo el castillo a ver que podrían encontrar, y que nunca bajaran la guardia, dentro o fuera del castillo, y así obedecieron todos a su líder. Kagome también le dio instrucciones a su clan, y al igual que Inuyasha mando a veinte cazadores a vigilar, pero también ordeno que cuando durmieran, lo harían en pareja, en caso de algún problema, por ahora mando a todos a recorrer el castillo.**

**-Inuyasha ¿Nunca habías escuchado de este castillo? –Le pregunto Kagome**

**-No, sino ya lo hubiera buscado antes**

**- ¿Por qué Naraku nunca habrá escuchado de este lugar?**

**-Naraku suele estar mas en el lado Éste muy poco viene al Norte, no me sorprende que nunca halla visto este castillo.**

**Pero no les molestaba en lo absoluto, gracias a eso, ellos eran los primeros en descubrir este sitio.**

**-Iré a recorrer el lugar –Dijo Kagome**

**-Te acompaño –Dijo Inuyasha, caminando al lado de Kagome, decidieron recorrer el pasillo que más habitaciones tenia, la mayoría eran laboratorios, era mucho mejor, así podrían descubrir alguna pista que los ayude mas adelante… O tal vez, algo mas que eso**


	6. Chapter 8

**8vo Capitulo:**

**Descubrimientos y Problemas**

**Ambos entraron a una habitación, la puerta estaba semi abierta, por lo que se podía ver, era un laboratorio, ya que tenía varias mesas, algunas vacías, y otras con recipientes y varios papeles, también habían cajas en algunas esquinas de la habitación**

**-Parece un laboratorio –Dijo Kagome viendo todo el lugar**

**-Así es –Dijo Inuyasha, por ser vampiro, veía muy bien en la oscuridad, pero sabia que Kagome no**

**-Aahhss, pero no puedo ver casi nada –Dijo Kagome, pero holló contestar a alguien -¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha? ¿En dond…**

**De repente, Kagome vio la habitación mas iluminada, al voltear, nuevamente tenia a Inuyasha muy cerca de ella, con una antorcha en su mano, era tan deseable verlo con una parte de su rosto oscura y otra alumbrada, eso destacaba mas sus ojos dorados, en los que Kagome se perdía.**

**-¿Te preocupaste? –Dijo Inuyasha con esa voz grave y sensual, que solo usa con ella, ya que estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro, ambos respiraban lentamente, estos eran esos momentos, solo para ellos dos**

**-Me asustaste –Dijo Kagome, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar, mucho mas rápido, siempre que estaba cerca de Inuyasha o la sorprendía de esa manera, le faltaba el aire, pero ella no era la única, ya que el pecho de Inuyasha también hacia lo mismo.**

**-Claro, eso explica porque tu corazón late tan rápidamente –Dijo Inuyasha casi en un suspiro**

**Finalmente se alejo de Kagome, y se fue a inspeccionar las mesas, Kagome solo lo miro, y fue a hacer lo mismo, también tomo una antorcha, y decidió leer algunos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, al parecer eran conjuros, habían muchas formas distintas de hacer hechizos, incluso aparecia como matar a criaturas, de una manera que jamás imagino, guardo todos esos papeles, le serviría de mucho, también guardo líquidos especiales, suponía que les podría ayudar cuando siguieran con el viaje, Kagome siguió buscando y buscando, y se encontró con un par de papeles que estaban en una caja.**

**-Aquí hay demasiados papeles –Dijo Inuyasha algo fastidiado –Para cuando terminemos de revisarlos todos, yo ya no existiré**

**Kagome, no pudo evitar reírse un poco por el comentario de Inuyasha, pero ella estaba bien revisando los papeles, cuando apenas estudiaba, vivía prácticamente en una biblioteca, y leía hasta cinco libros por día, se la pasaba investigando y aprendía de todas las personas, sus experiencias, sus historias, esos relatos, le sirvieron mucho, y gracias a eso tenia la sabiduría que tiene ahora.**

**-Oh vamos Inuyasha, tenemos que encontrar toda la información posible, si seguimos buscando tal vez hallem…- De repente, Kagome paro en seco, Inuyasha volteo a verla, y noto que se estaba comenzando a poner pálida, tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, y en su mano tenia un papel, que poco a poco lo comenzaba a subir hasta llegar a su cara, lo miraba muy fijamente, esto confundió a Inuyasha ¿Qué vio Kagome que la dejo así?**

**-¿Kagome? ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Inuyasha, pero no obtuvo respuesta, no comprendía, ella estaba normal, viendo unos papeles y de repente se queda como una estatua, no decía absolutamente nada, parecía estar en shock, de repente Kagome callo al suelo de rodillas, mientras que varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos; Inuyasha rápidamente se arrodillo junto a ella, a ver que sucedía.**

**-Inu..Yas..Ha.. –Dijo Kagome entre sollozos –E-el es mi… Padre –Dijo Kagome llevándose su mano a la boca, y después a su cara**

**Inuyasha tomo rápidamente la hoja que Kagome tenia en su mano, era una foto de un hombre, Inuyasha al verlo no lo podía creer ¿¡El era el padre de Kagome!?**

**-Kagome… Yo**

**-No lo sabia –Interrumpió Kagome a Inuyasha –Mi padre nunca me dijo que era un hechicero, creo que ni mi madre lo sabía, ahora entiendo… Siempre salía, y no lo veía, hasta pasaban meses… Ni siquiera recordaba como era, la última vez que lo vi fue en casa… Y… - Kagome no pudo seguir hablando, solo se lanzo a llorar en los brazos de Inuyasha.**

**-Lo lamento Kagome, lo siento mucho –Dijo Inuyasha abrazando fuertemente a Kagome y sobando su suave cabello, mientras hundía su cara el hombro de Kagome.**

**Paso un rato, Kagome de tanto llorar de quedo dormida, Inuyasha la tomo, y la llevo a unos de los dormitorios que mas cerca quedaban, limpio la cama y la acostó, luego limpio la habitación, para que no hubiera tanto polvo, una vez que termino, se fui de ahí, y busco desesperadamente a Sango, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella. **

…**..**

**Sango estaba en uno de los laboratorios, revisando algunas vitrinas y gavetas.**

**-¡Sango! –Dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz algo alto, por fin la encontraba, entro rápidamente al laboratorio, cerrando la puerta**

**-Inuyasha ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así? –Dijo Sango confundida por la actitud de Inuyasha, se podía ver en su rostro, que algo lo preocupaba.**

**Inuyasha se acerco a ella con la cabeza agacha, y sus manos en su cabello, solo se acerco a Sango y la abrazo, ella correspondió al abrazo, pero no entendía que sucedía.**

**-Inuyasha ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto Sango.**

**Inuyasha subió su cabeza, y la miro, luego, se alejo de ella, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados.**

**-Esto esta mal Sango, nunca creí que ella fuera esa niña, que ese hombre…**

**-No entiendo Inuyasha ¿A que te refieres?**

**-Yo… Yo lo mate Sango**

**-¿A quien? ¿De que hablas?**

**Inuyasha le empezó a contar el porqué de su comportamiento, resulta que el hombre al que había matado, era el hombre de la foto, el padre de Kagome. Nunca se le había pasado eso por su mente, y tampoco era adivino para saberlo, ahora lo recuerda todo, aquella oscura noche… Esa mujer llorando… Y esa niña… Esa niña pequeña, llorando y gritando en una esquina, era Kagome, la recuerda, estaba ahí, desesperada y asustada, presenciando la muerte de sus padres, una muerte en la que participo él, pero que podía hacer, era un vampiro, necesitaba alimentarse, en ese momento aun era el líder del clan de Naraku, pero fue Naraku quien más participo. En ese momento Inuyasha aun no había cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios, y que culpa podía tener, así era su naturaleza, su origen, su especie, y no todos los vampiros cambian, el si lo hizo, pero… ¿Seria una justificación para Kagome? ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella al saber eso? Y ¿Cómo se lo diría? Eran varias preguntas en la mente de Inuyasha y ninguna con respuesta fija solo, Si o No, o Tal vez, pero al menos, le hizo algo de bien, decírselo a Sango, quería comunicarle esto a alguien, y que mejor persona que ella, solo esperaba que lo entendiera, y lo hizo. **

**Cuando Inuyasha termino de hablar, Sango solo asintió, lo entendía perfectamente, eran de la misma especie y el mismo clan, lo comprendía, y ahora entendía su comportamiento, pero también se ponía en su lugar y no era nada fácil la situación, ya imaginaba todas las preguntas y los pensamiento que debía de tener Inuyasha, no era fácil, pero como lo había dicho Inuyasha, es algo de la naturaleza, su especie los obliga, pero quien sabe si Kagome lo llegaría a comprender, ella sabia como eran ellos, aunque con lo fuerte que seria la noticia para ella, lo mas seguro es que no lo entienda al inicio, pero tal vez luego, pueda entrar en razón… O no?**

**-¿Cómo are Sango? –Dijo Inuyasha sentado, con la cabeza agacha, y sus manos, en su cabello**

**-Es algo muy delicado Inuyasha, tengo el presentimiento de que en este castillo, encontraremos algo más, que solo conocimiento de una piedra.**

…

**Kagome se fue despertando poco a poco, miro todo el lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba en un dormitorio, estaba algo limpio, seguramente se había quedado dormida, ya que estaba en la cama, pero ¿Cómo llego ahí? Entonces recordó **_**Inuyasha**_**, dijo su nombre con una media sonrisa, pero a la vez negando con la cabeza, se levanto de la cama a buscar a Inuyasha, pero un pensamiento la detuvo, en su mente volvió a llegar aquella imagen de su padre, volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara, pero esta vez no lloro, solo pensaba en ¿Porque su padre no le había dicho de su otra vida? ¿Porque se ocultaba en mentiras, acerca de que tenia que salir de viaje? Cuando en realidad, venia a este lugar, verlo en esa foto lo hizo extrañar tanto, el hubiera sido su mejor maestro, recordó esas horribles imágenes, de su muerte, sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, y cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar eso, y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando. Así que salió de la habitación, a buscar a su vampiro.**

**Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, pensaba en Inuyasha, y en sus momentos con él, los seres que una vez odio con su vida, ahora estaba enamorada de uno, que extraño es el destino, tal vez se lo dijera algún día, o no, ella no quería ser la primera que hablaba y así, siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos minutos, y Kagome llego al mismo pasillo, donde estaba aquel laboratorio, en el que ella y Inuyasha habían buscado antes. Entro y la habitación estaba mucho mas alumbrada, varias antorchas estaban encendidas, Kagome busco a Inuyasha, y lo pudo visualizar, cerca de la ventana, observando la luna ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí y solo?**

**-¿Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha volteo lentamente y miro fijamente a Kagome, ella se acerco mas a el, repitió su nombre varias veces y le hacia preguntas como **_**¿Por qué estas aquí solo Inuyasha? ¿Qué tienes? Renpondeme**_** , pero Kagome no obtenía respuesta alguna, hasta que Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quedando frente a frente, estaba completamente serio.**

**-Inuy…**

**-Kagome –La interrumpió Inuyasha**

**Kagome solo miraba sin entenderlo, de repente sintió lo fuertes brazos de Inuyasha alrededor de su cuerpo, ella correspondió al abrazo, pero no comprendía lo que pasaba, medio se separo de él, aunque sus cuerpos aun seguían unidos, lo miro, y coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Inuyasha**

**-Inuyasha… -Pero nuevamente se perdió en esos ojos dorados, aunque se perdió completamente del mundo, cuando volvió a sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre los de ella, otra vez, un apasionado beso, ambos suspiraban y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, movían desesperadamente sus cabezas, y saboreaban cada rincón de sus bocas, ese beso provoco un fuerte deseo en ambos, cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente, la verdad a Kagome le encanto ese beso, y no pudo evitar excitarse ante semejante sensación, pero aun no le quedaba claro ¿El abrazo? ¿El beso? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿A lo mejor era lo que él sentía?**

**-Perdóname… -Dijo Inuyasha, acariciando la mejilla de Kagome**

**Realmente esto, no se lo esperaba ¿Le pedía perdón? ¿De que lo tenia que perdonar?**

**-¿De que hablas Inuyasha? –Pregunto Kagome con su entre cejo algo fruncido, y negando con su cabeza.**

**-Kagome, se bien quien mato a tu padre… Lo se, lo conozco, y tu también, lo tienes justo en frente**

**Kagome comenzó a negar con su cabeza y solo susurro ***_**No***_

**-Así es, soy yo, en ese tiempo, yo era el líder del clan de Naraku, él se encargo de tu madre y tu hermano, yo solo de tu padre –Inuyasha respiro profundo para seguir hablando, mientras veía los ojos de Kagome llenarse nuevamente de lagrimas –Probablemente me odies, no te culpo, soy lo que soy Kagome, pero recuerda que cambie –Termino de hablar Inuyasha, solo acaricio la mejilla de Kagome y salió de la habitación, verla así le causo algo de dolor, y mas por el hecho de que la adoraba, pero estaba seguro de Kagome ya no sentía eso por el.**

**Cualquier reacción que tuviera Kagome no seria buena, aunque tendría su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, solo le pedía al mismo cielo que ella, razonara un poco, para no acabar con el viaje.**

**Desde que Inuyasha se fue de la habitación, Kagome volvió a caer al suelo de rodillas, eso que escucho la destruyo por completo, miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía creerlo… **_**¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú? ¡Justamente tu!**_** Pensaba kagome, su amado había asesinado a su padre… Esto no podía estar pasando… No a ella… Había jurado vengar la muerte de su familia y debía cumplirla, ahora ya sabia quien era el responsable, pero no era fácil, estaba entre la espada y la pared, ahora estaba enamorada del hombre que acabo con la vida su padre, y a pesar de que sintiera mucho por Inuyasha, su padre fue el primer hombre a quien amo, y que siempre lo amara, pero ahora se pondría firme, y le haría acto a sus palabras.**

**Kagome no pensaba absolutamente nada, se le olvido todo, los clanes, el viaje, todo, no pensaba ni reflexionaba nada, estaba ciega, se sentía triste, enojada, fustada, decepcionada, traicionada, eran las emociones que ahora estaban en su interior, y las que la estaban dominando, Kagome le daba varios golpes al suelo, en su corazón no lo quería creer, pero era una realidad que él mismo se lo había confirmado, ella no estaba actuando, su odio lo hacia por ella; se levanto bruscamente y solo comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, aun con varias lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, y con sus manos en su cabeza, estaba hecha una fiera, y desesperada comenzó a arrojar y tumbar todo a su alrededor, haciendo un completo escandalo, el piso estaba lleno de vidrios rotos y papeles, Kagome miraba todo a su alrededor, notando lo que había hecho, retrocedió varios pasos, hasta tropezar con un cajón, Kagome casi caía pero logro mantener el equilibrio, miro por un momento el extraño cajón, pero por su ira y sus lagrimas que le impedían ver, su único impulso fue solo patear con mucha fuerza el cajón para descargar su enojo, lo volvió a ver y noto que estaba abierto, seguramente había sido por el impacto, Kagome se limpio un poco los ojos y decidió levantarlo, pero al momento de hacerlo, callo un gran arco plateado junto con varias flechas plateadas, Kagome no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente tomo las flechas y el arco, en su mente solo tenia un objetivo, un deseo y una meta. Como lo habría querido su padre, y como ella también lo quería en un inicio.**


	7. Chapter 9

_**9no Capitulo:**_

_**Verdades Oscuras **_

**Lo tenia perfectamente apuntado, solo debía soltar la flecha, pero algo se lo impedía… Claro, era el maldito amor que sentía por él, estaba entre Si o No, ¿Inuyasha o su Padre? Su mano tambaleaba, **_**era tu padre **_**se decía internamente, solo soltar la flecha. Inuyasha estaba ahí, los dos solos, se encontraban arriba de una torre, Inuyasha solo veía el cielo azul, no escucho a Kagome cuando subió, y sin saber que justo ahora le estaba apuntando con una flecha y un arco plateado. Kagome volvió a decir en su mente **_**Vamos, es ahora o nunca, **_**pero seguía ahí, completamente estática, comenzaba a arrepentirse, ella lo sabia, estaba mas que estampado en su conciencia, que amaba a Inuyasha, y no quería estar sin el, ella pidió muchas veces a Dios que no se lo quitara ¿Y ahora era ella la que acababa con su vida? No, si era muy complicado, el hombre al que ama, y su padre, pero este momento la hizo pensar, y era cierto, no todos los vampiros cambian, él si lo hizo, era una pena que su padre sufriera esa desgracia, pero así son los vampiros, comen carne, no pueden evitarlo. Ambos querían sobrevivir, y tenían que hacer lo que sea juntos, ya no servía esto, no se puede ser fuerte con la persona que es tu debilidad, y Inuyasha era su debilidad, él ya le había dicho todo y le pidió perdón, ya nada tenia que hacer ahí, así que decidió bajar el arco pero…**

**-¡KAGOME! ¡INUYASHA!**

**Inuyasha volteo rápidamente debido al grito que escucho, pero se alerto más al ver una flecha plateada dirigirse hacia él, gracias a los gritos de Miroku y Sango, Kagome de la sorpresa, disparo, pero afortunadamente Inuyasha la pudo tomar con su mano, igual que en su primer encuentro. En el momento en que Kagome soltó la flecha, quiso detener el tiempo, su primer pensamiento fue **_**No, detente**_**, ahora agradecía a Dios que Inuyasha la hubiera atrapado, pero ahora la miraba de una manera fría, estaba serio y sorprendido; en definitiva Kagome no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente apenada y decepcionada de si misma, su mano dejo caer el arco, retrocediendo varios pasos, luego salió corriendo de ahí, bajando las escaleras de la torre, hasta llegar al dormitorio donde se había despertado, no se había dado cuenta que Miroku iba corriendo atrás de ella. **

**-¿Kagome? –Dijo Miroku entrando al dormitorio, vio a Kagome en la ventana, con sus manos en el vidrio y con la cabeza agacha**

**Kagome subió su cabeza, y medio volteo para mirarlo.**

**-Quieres decirme ¿Qué fue todo eso que paso halla afuera? –Dijo Miroku en un tono de voz algo alto.**

**Kagome lo miraba con tristeza, le dijo a Miroku que se sentara y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, y las razones por la cual ella reacciono de esa forma. Trato de hacerle entender que se dejo llevar de sus emociones y no vio lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose cegar por su pasado. Miroku solo se llevo sus manos a la cara, suspiro, y luego miro a kagome**

**-De verdad que no tengo palabras Kagome, te comprendo, realmente era una situación muy critica y difícil, no me imagino como te debiste de sentir, pero tu misma lo has dicho, son vampiros, es su instinto, sabemos que desde que nacen su gusto y placer es comer carne humana, pero ahora tenemos suerte de que ya no sea así, y que cambio, va a ser una realidad difícil de aceptar y afrontar, pero sea como sea tenemos que seguir, si Inuyasha te pidió perdón, entonces por lo menos, habla con él, ya no se puede cambiar el pasado**

**-Lo se, no me será nada fácil, hablo de que, era mi padre, y Inuyasha, ahora lo amo. **

**-Ya lo sabes –Dijo Miroku con una media sonrisa –Que puedes hacer, ahora esta es tu realidad**

**Kagome sonrió antes las palabras de Miroku, y solo fue y lo abrazo, dándole las gracias por su comprensión, ahora sabia lo que tenia hacer, debía buscar a Inuyasha, ahora ella le pediría perdón, aunque no sabia si Inuyasha lo aceptaría, pero quería que, por lo menos, tratara de ponerse en su mismo lugar y entenderla. Kagome de inmediato salió de la habitación, a buscar a su vampiro.**

**Mientras caminaba pensaba que era lo que le iba a decir a Inuyasha, no será fácil justificar su comportamiento, pero estaba tan enojada, frustrada, y muy triste, ahora recuerda el momento en el que él, le pidió perdón, y la manera en la que se comporto con ella, y le regalo esa mirada, ese abrazo, y… Ese beso, al parecer todos besos de Inuyasha eran apasionados, comenzó a imaginárselo de una mera mas profunda, se hacia preguntas como **_**¿Cómo seria estar con Inuyasha?**_** Sentirlo más cerca de ella, muchas dudas en su interior se aclararon con el último beso que le dio Inuyasha, pero mientras más dudas se aclaraban, más aparecían. Kagome seguía y seguía pensando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucho varios ruidos muy fuerte y se escuchaban muy seguidos, como si alguien estuviera tirando armas; Kagome rápidamente tomo una antorcha que estaba colgada en una pared, y comenzó a bajar una escaleras, ya que los ruidos provenían de uno de los pasillos que se encontraban en la parte inferior del castillo, al parecer era un lugar secreto, donde guardaban todas las armas. Kagome llego a ese lugar, y vio varias puertas, pero noto que una de ellas estaba semi abierta, de ahí eran donde se escuchaban los ruidos, así que se acerco mas, y pudo ver varias armas tiradas al suelo, decidió asomar mas su cabeza, y abriendo un poco mas la puerta, observo a la persona que estaba buscando, tenia en una mano una espada, y en la otra una lanza, se veían muy filosas, y aun se les notaba en sus puntas algo de sangre, pero aun no entendía ¿Qué hacia Inuyasha ahí? Y con esas armas ¿El fue quien las arrojo? ¿Por qué?**

**-¿I-Inuyasha? –Le costaba decir su nombre, no sabia que cara poner ante él, y mas después de lo que hizo**

**Inuyasha volteo, y vio a Kagome a unos cuantos pasos atrás de el. Kagome al ver mas detenidamente las armar que Inuyasha tenía en sus manos, se acerco rápidamente a él, con su vista fijada en las armas.**

**-¿De donde sacaste esto? –Le pregunto Kagome a Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha la miro sorprendido y mucho mas confundido de lo que ya estaba **_**¿Acaso Kagome las conocía?**_** Se pregunto internamente**

**-¿Las conoces? –Pregunto Inuyasha**

**-Eso creo… Si, esto era de mi padre**

**Inuyasha abrió mucho mas sus ojos, y semi abrió su boca, si las armas le pertenecían a el, entonces había sido su padre.**

**-Estoy segura –Continuo hablando Kagome –El solía cazar con esta espada y esta lanza**

**Esta vez Kagome miro a Inuyasha, y fue inevitable que no diera dos pasos atrás, tras ver su rostro, su cejo estaba completamente fruncido, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y sus manos, que sostenían aun las armas, estaban empuñadas y temblaban y poco, al parecer de ira. Kagome no entendía nada ¿Qué había dicho para que Inuyasha se pusiera así?**

**-A-Así que… Fue…T-Tu…Padre –Inuyasha hablaba entre dientes -… -Inuyasha hizo una pausa, y después exploto hecho furia -… ¡IBAS A MATARME! ¡PORQUE YO MATE A TU PADRE! Y FUE ¡TU! ¡PADRE QUIEN MATO A LOS MIOS!... Yo me tuve que criar solo… ¡EN UN MALDITO BOSQUE, SOBREVIVIENDO SOLO, COMO UN MALDITO VAMPIRO HUERFANO!**

**Inuyasha termino de decir todo lo que sentía y lo que tenia en su mente desde que encontró esas armar, reconoció perfectamente la sangre de sus padres y recordó la manera de como los mataron, ese mismo día tuvo que huir al bosque antes de que lo mataran a el y de ahí defenderse por su cuenta, cundo solo era un niño, pero nunca paso por su mente que hubiera sido ese hombre, el padre de Kagome, ni cuando lo vio en aquella foto, pero ahora que veía las armas, y juntaba todas las piezas en su cabeza, le quedaba completamente claro, tal vez no lo recordaba tan bien por la deferencia de años, en los que pasaron los acontecimientos, pero ahora ya no había duda. Honestamente no quería que Kagome estuviera involucrada en eso, pero una vez que dijo que las armas eran de su padre, no pudo controlarse y de inmediato le grito, su furia fue demasiada, ella estaba a punto de matarlo por el hecho de su padre, pues ahora era el turno de él.**

**Si Kagome no pensó lo que hizo, al momento de casi matar a Inuyasha, pues Inuyasha menos lo pensara, era salvaje e impulsivo, y mas cuando lo hacían enojar, esta convertido en alguien completamente distinto, no había nada que detuviera la ira de Inuyasha, ni siquiera, las lagrimas ni los latidos acelerados del corazón de Kagome, ella retrocedió varios pasos, con ambas manos en su boca de la impresión, no sabia que la sorprendía mas, si lo que acababa de oír, con respecto a su padre y los padres de Inuyasha, o la manera en la que él se comporto; en la mente de ambos solo pensaban **_**¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto?**_** A los dos, le sorprendían sus historias, y la manera en la que se unían, pero a la vez esto los entristecían, el destino se había encargado de que entre ellos, se quitaran a sus seres queridos, ahora solo estaban ellos dos ahí, en una habitación, sin saber que hacer, solo con sentimientos de dolor, desesperación, tristeza, sufrimiento, rencor, y decepción; Inuyasha tiro las armas, y salió de la habitación sin mirar a Kagome, no le gustaba recordar su pasado o su infancia, y ahora pensar que Kagome estaba algo involucrada, hacia que su sangre se congelara.**

**Inuyasha salió volando del castillo, necesitaba estar solo, y se fue a un par de kilómetros de ahí.**

**Kagome también salió corriendo del castillo, y se recostó en el primer árbol que vio. Era primera vez que se sentía tan mal, la vida nunca le había puesto una partida de esta manera, solo rogaba mirando al cielo **_**Dios, si ya perdí a mi padre, devuélveme a Inuyasha.**_

…

**Había pasado un largo tiempo, Inuyasha cuando estuvo más calmado decidió regresar al castillo y caminar por los alrededores, ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar, y realmente ya esto que paso no importaba ahora, las muertes quedaron en el pasado y eso ya no se puede cambiar, pero la vida, te da ahora el presente para que sea algo distinto, además ya cada uno pago con la misma moneda, ellos eran lo que importaba ahora y eso era lo único que pensaba Inuyasha, en mas nada. Iba a entrar de nuevo al castillo, pero antes visualizo cierta figura en la nieve, recostada sobre un árbol, parecía un cazador, lo mas seguro es que se debió de haber quedado dormido haciendo guardia, Inuyasha iba a decirle que entrara, pero también noto algo extraño moverse en una de las ramas superior del árbol, parecía esos extraños murciélagos de Naraku, se acercaba cada vez mas y mas al cazador, Inuyasha también se acerco rápidamente, y vio que en realidad ese cazador era Kagome, corrió al saber que era ella, el dicho murciélago, apenas rozo el cabello de Kagome, cuando Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre el, enterrándole sus enormes colmillos en el cuello del animal, matándolo por completo; Kagome se despertó sorprendida y asustada ¿Qué paso? Se dijo a si misma, debido al golpe que escucho, giro su cabeza bruscamente y pudo ver a Inuyasha de espalda, pero al momento de esté voltearse, noto toda la sangre en sus colmillos, que ahora estaban mucho mas grandes, y también que toda la parte inferior de boca estaba llena de sangre, cuando observo al suelo, pudo ver que había uno de esos extraños múrcielos, estaba muerto, y tenia dos agujeros en su cuello, seguro eran de los colmillos de Inuyasha, entonces ahí recordó, que cuando salió del castillo y llego hasta árbol, al poco tiempo se había quedado dormida, seguramente esa criatura quería devorarla, y Inuyasha la salvo… Otra vez**

**-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Inuyasha**

**-Si, solo, un pequeño rasguño –Dijo Kagome tocándose la cabeza, estaba sangrando un poco**

**-Déjame verte –Inuyasha se acerco para revisar a Kagome, pero está retrocedió**

**-¿Aun quieres hablarme, después de lo que te hice? ¿Cómo te puedes seguir preocupando por mí? Cuando casi te mato Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha se acerco y la tomo del brazo, para que ella no se alejara**

**-Tenias tu derecho –Dijo Inuyasha –Era tu padre y tu familia, y lo perdiste cuando eras una niña, al igual que yo**

**-Era mi padre Inuyasha –Dijo Kagome, nuevamente triste –Lo amaba, así lo viera tantas veces, el era un cazador, así era**

**-Si, yo también amaba a los míos, pero luego tuve criarme solo, y ser un vampiro, es lo que soy –Dijo Inuyasha, ahora ambos se entendían perfectamente, eran lo que eran, y lo hecho, hecho esta**

**-Perdóname Inuyasha, no se que me paso, no se lo que hi… -Kagome no pudo seguir hablando, ya que el dedo de Inuyasha se interpuso sobre sus labios**

**-Perdóname a mi Kagome…**

**-Inuyasha –Dijo kagome en un suspiro pero a la vez seria, interrumpiendo a Inuyasha –No quiero que esto se interponga en nuestro viaje, ambos tenemos un objetivo, no será fácil para ambos, pero debemos tratar de dejar esto en el pasado**

**-Hagámoslo, mejor entremos, vete a descansar Kagome, yo iré a lavarme, no soporto tener sangre por mucho tiempo en mi rostro.**

**Así ambos entraron en completo silencia, ya habían hecho y dicho todo, no hay nada que discutir. Pero para ambos esto era demasiado difícil de afrontar, eran sus padres, seres demasiado importantes, y no se superaría así, solo diciendo que es pasado, seria algo complicado de superar, pero no imposible.**

…**... **

**Por otro lado, otra casi pareja, estaban caminando hablando por los pasillos tranquilamente. Eran Sango y Miroku**

**-Y dime Miroku ¿Desde cuando eres cazador?**

**-Pues desde que empezaron haber peligros en mi pueblo, mi padre me enseño varias maneras de como defenderme, tenia como 16 años, me llevaron a muchas batallas, luego conocí a Kagome y me uní a su clan, desde ese tiempo hemos sido grandes compañeros y amigos.**

**-Si, e notado como luchas, y también que todo el tiempo hablas con Kagome **

**-Así es, pero lo que más hacemos es estudiar, unimos muchas piezas, y analizamos todo lo que nos ha pasado y las pistas que tenemos**

**-¿Y tienen alguna respuesta? **

**-En algunas cosas, pero hay otras que no entendemos y tratamos de encontrar una explicación, como el hecho de aquella cueva, según lo que me dijo Kagome, fue el primer lugar donde ocultaron la piedra, los hechiceros de este castillo, seguro la ocultaron por su poder, pero pensamos que fue descubierta, y debieron ocultarla en otro sitio**

**-Tiene mucho sentido –Suspiro Sango –Ahora nos aguardan mas batallas**

**-Tú realmente, eres una gran luchadora –Le dijo Miroku con una sonrisa**

**-Tal vez –Dijo Sango también con una sonrisa –Pero todo lo que yo se, es gracias a Inuyasha**

**-¿Y desde hace cuanto estas en el clan de Inuyasha? –Pregunto Miroku**

**-Nuestro clan se dividió, no hace tanto tiempo, pero conozco Inuyasha desde hace mucho, ambos llevamos muchas historias trágicas, pero también somos grandes compañeros, y nos hemos ayudado mucho, realmente yo no sabia como cazar y no era tan buena luchadora, Inuyasha me enseño todo eso, fue una gran diferencia a cuando estábamos en el clan de Naraku**

**-¿Y que hacías en el clan de Naraku?**

**-Para Naraku, yo solo fui… Un juguete sexual, es tanta la diferencia entre Naraku y Inuyasha**

**-Por la manera en la que lo dices, es como si sintiera algo por Inuyasha**

**-Jm –Fue inevitable que no apareciera una sonrisa en el rostro de Sango, tras oír esas palabras –Admito, que es mucha verdad, Inuyasha es un vampiro muy atractivo, pero el ya tiene a alguien en su corazón**

**-¿Y tu? ¿Tienes a alguien en tu corazón? **

**Sango sonrió de medio lado**

**-Tal vez**

**-Y puedo saber ¿Quien es?**

**-Tu ya lo conoces Miroku, es fuerte, atractivo, seductor, y lo mas increíble, es un cazador –Confeso Sango -¿Y tu? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?**

**Realmente Sango era una buena seductora, su manera de hablar, su sonrisa, y su postura, la hacia ver muy tentadora, y mas para Miroku, al parecer no era el mejor seductor**

**-Pues si –Dijo Miroku –Si tengo a alguien en mente**

**-¿Puedo saber quien es?**

**-Es alguien hermosa, fuerte, segura, buena luchadora –Decía Miroku mientras se acercaba a Sango con una media sonrisa, y acorralándola contra una pared –Y de hecho, es una vampira –Termino de decir Miroku acercándose a los labios de Sango, y notando como ella tenia en su cara un media sonrisa seductora, aunque cuando estaba cerca de la boca de Sango, se interpusieron dos dedos de ella**

**-No tan rápido Miroku, se que tienes mala fama por ser mujeriego**

**Miroku solo pensó **_**Maldita Kagome**_

**-Desde que iniciamos este viaje, nunca me fije en alguien mas –Dijo Miroku en una voz grave y baja, acercándose más a Sango, quedando nariz con nariz**

**-¿Ah no? –Dijo Sango subiendo sus manos por el pecho de Miroku, perdiéndose en ese mar azul de sus ojos**

**-No –Susurro Miroku, y de inmediato estampo sus labios en los de Sango, besándola suavemente, ya que aun no tenia el permiso de Sango, pero cuando sintió sus manos en cuello, acercándolo mas a ella, inmediatamente la aprisiono de su cintura, y empezó a besarla de una manera loca y desesperada, sus lenguas danzaban rápidamente en sus bocas, Miroku y Sango eran dos personas, apasionadas y salvajes, su unión era perfecta, ahora solo queda esperar que Inuyasha y Kagome también se den cuenta que deben unirse, como algo mas que solo compañeros. Pero sencillamente, el destino sabe, que hay cosas que solo pueden hacer ellos dos.**


	8. Chapter 10

**Capitulo: 10**

**La oportunidad**

**La puerta sonaba sin parar, alguien quería entrar al castillo rápidamente. Sango fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.**

**-¡Koga! –Dijo Sango notando que era él**

**-Hola bella Sano –Saludo Koga, dándole un pequeño beso a Sango en su mejilla, y entrando al Castillo –Necesito hablar con ustedes ahora**

**Sango asintió y cerró la puerta, luego se fue a buscar a Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Rin, todos se fueron a un pequeño estudio que tenía el castillo, y esperaban a que Koga hablara, a ver que era eso que les tenía que decir.**

**-Y dinos Koga ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Pregunto Kagome**

**-Bueno bella Kagome, les vengo a traer una noticia muy importante –Dijo Koga mirando a Kagome y a Inuyasha**

**-Dinos –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Pues verán, ustedes están en la búsqueda de esa piedra, y ya están cerca, estoy muy seguro que se encuentra aquí en el Norte, pero no son los únicos que las buscan, no se como, pero Naraku también la esta buscando y tiene una gran pista muy cerca de el –Dijo Koga**

**-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Sesshomaru**

**-Pues la mayoría de que aquí, sabe donde queda el castillo de Naraku, pues resulta que en ese castillo, hay una clave, y es esencial para poder obtener la piedra**

**-¿Y Naraku lo sabe? –Pregunto Sango**

**-No creo que sepa que existe, si esta en la búsqueda de la piedra, al igual que ustedes, ya debería de haber descubierto ese código. Es algo complicado, ya que el código esta en una de las paredes del castillo, y creo que muchos de aquí, saben lo enorme que es ese Castillo, no seria algo fácil de encontrar y no se si estarían dispuestos a entrar e intentarlo**

**-Nosotros haríamos lo que sea –Dijo Miroku –Pero ¿Cómo entraríamos?**

**-De eso me puedo encargar yo**

**-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Kagome**

**-Naraku celebrara un baile pronto, en su castillo –Dijo Koga**

**-¿Y porque celebraría un baile? –Pregunto Miroku**

**- Su motivo es la carne humana, es una gran velada, con una gran cena, -Dijo Koga**

**-Pero ¿Cómo entraríamos al baile? –Pregunto Rin**

**-Se que no están invitados, pero conozco a alguien que si, Inuyasha ¿Recuerdas a Ayame? –Le pregunto Koga a Inuyasha**

**-Por supuesto –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Bueno, Naraku la invito, y le dijo que podía llevar a quien quisiera, con su ayuda, nos podríamos infiltrar en el castillo, yo también podría ir**

**-¿Y cuando será ese baile? –Pregunto Sesshomaru**

**-Dentro de dos días –Dijo Koga**

**-¡Dos días! –Dijo Sango –Es poco tiempo, y el castillo de Naraku esta algo lejos**

**-Ustedes son vampiros, volando llegarían rápido –Dijo Koga **

**-No es la misma velocidad cuando llevamos a los cazadores –Dijo Inuyasha –Pero aun así, iremos, y tendremos que volar a nuestra velocidad –Termino de hablar Inuyasha, mirando a sus compañeros vampiros**

**-¿Y cuando saldríamos Inuyasha? –Le pregunto Rin**

**-Se muy bien, en donde queda el castillo de Naraku, y lo que uno se demora en llegar, así que, mañana mismo saldremos –Dijo finalmente Inuyasha**

**-Pues esta hecho –Dijo Koga –Hablare con Ayame y le notificare todo, pero no puede ser nadie mas, solamente ustedes, llévense lo que necesitan, pero tengan presente en su mente, que vamos a un baile.**

**Fue lo último que dijo Koga, después se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y salió del castillo, y de inmediato, los demás se fueron a preparar todas sus cosas para el dichoso baile, cada día se acercaban mas a su objetivo, pero mientras mas cerca, mas complicado.**


	9. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

**El Baile**

**Ya estaba todo casi listo, era una suerte que en el castillo donde ellos se encontraban, habían todo tipo de cosas, tanto armas para las batallas como protección en las luchas, pero ahora los vampiros y los cazadores, tendrían sacar su lado elegante, y ser buenos actores, ya que no podían levantar sospechas, debían estar muy tranquilos y tomar en cuenta que solo van a un simple baile.**

**-Inuyasha ¿Todo listo? –Pregunto Sesshomaru**

**-Si todo listo, debemos salir ahora**

**-¿Por qué te apresuras tanto? Yo aun no estoy muy convencido de llevar a los cazadores a nuestra velocidad**

**-Debemos hacerlo, el baile comienza al anochecer, y tenemos que tomar turnos**

**-¿Turnos? –Pregunto Sesshomaru**

**-¿Y tu que crees? Tenemos que tener un plan especifico y seguro, todos deben saber lo que van a hacer no podemos fallar en nada. Ve a decirles a todos Sesshomaru, yo terminaré de arreglar mi traje y el tuyo.**

**Así, Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, dejando que Inuyasha arreglara su traje y el de él. Una vez que Sesshomaru le aviso a todos, empezaron a salir y esperar al resto fuera del castillo, con sus cosas en unas maletas.**

**-Ya están todos –Dijo Kagome -¿Vamos Inuyasha?**

**-Si –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Espera Inuyasha –Lo detuvo Sango – ¿De verdad vamos a volar a nuestra velocidad?**

**-Así es Sango –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Pero Inuyasha… Nosotr… -Kagome no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue aprisionada en el pecho de Inuyasha por sus fuertes brazos, Kagome alzo su vista y miro a Inuyasha, que nuevamente lo tenía cerca de ella.**

**-Si podrán, ustedes son fuertes –Dijo Inuyasha, Kagome solo asintió y abrazo fuertemente Inuyasha, él se acerco y le dijo a su oído**

**-Sujétate**

**Y así, arrancaron vuelo, Sango sostenía fuertemente a Miroku, igual que Inuyasha a Kagome, mientras que Sesshomaru y Rin llevaban las cosas. La verdad era muy cierto lo que decía Inuyasha; en ese momento Kagome entendió porque era tan difícil atrapar un vampiro volando, era demasiado veloz, y mas por el tamaño y la fuerza que tienen las alas de los vampiros, Kagome tenia su cara, escondida en el pecho de Inuyasha, lo sujetaba con fuerza, al igual que él a ella, pero no era la única, ya que Sango y Miroku estaban igual, pero así le pegara el viento, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto si estaba con Sango.**

**Ya faltaba poco para llegar, así que Sango e Inuyasha, volaron un poco mas rápido, sujetando más fuerte a sus compañeros cazadores.**

**-I-nu…Yasha –Dijo Kagome entre dientes, debido a la presión del viento**

**-Tranquila, no te soltare, casi llegamos –Dijo Inuyasha sujetándola aun mas fuerte.**

**Finalmente, después de un corto tiempo, llegaron, se colocaron en un lugar cerca del castillo de Naraku, en medio de los arboles, y por lo que se veía ya estaban preparando todo, ya que entraban y salían varios vampiros y vampiras con muchas decoraciones en sus manos, y también entraban varios músicos y bailarines.**

**Miroku y Sesshomaru dejaron el equipaje, Sango y Rin buscaban algún lugar en donde ocultar sus cosas para prevenir, y también para poder cambiarse, pero faltaba las presencia de dos personas, Inuyasha y Kagome, no sabían donde se habían metido, pero lograron obsérvalos un poco mas alejados de donde ellos estaban.**

**Al parecer a Kagome la dejo mal el viento, ya que aun seguía abrazánda de Inuyasha, con sus ojos muy cerrados.**

**-Kagome.. Kagome.. Ya llegamos –Le decía Inuyasha a Kagome, mientras trataba de separarla un poco de el, tomándola de su cintura, y acariciaba su cabello, para calmarla.**

**Kagome fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, y al oír la voz de Inuyasha se fue soltando lentamente.**

**-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Inuyasha**

**-Ah, si –Dijo Kagome**

**-Bien, tú, Sango, y Rin, comiencen a prepararse –Dijo Inuyasha, ya que el, tenia que hablar unas cosas con Miroku y Sessomaru, y fue a reunirse con ellos**

**-Sesshomaru, Miroku, tengan esto –Inuyasha les dio a ambos, un objeto circular, tenían unas pequeñas hojillas en los bordes, pero a pesar de ser pequeñas eran muy filosas, y tenían una pequeña cuerda alrededor.**

**-¿Para que es esto Inuyasha? –Pregunto Miroku**

**Inuyasha miro a Sesshomaru y luego al objeto**

**-Muéstrale –Le dijo Sesshomaru a Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha tomo el objeto de esa pequeña cuerda que tenia, y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia un árbol, mientras lo lanzaba el objeto comenzó a girar rápidamente, cortando todo a su paso, también corto hasta llegar al centro del árbol, luego Inuyasha lo jalo con fuerza, esto dejo un enorme agujero en el árbol. Miroku nunca había visto un pequeño objeto que hiciera algo así.**

**-Son lancros –Le explico Sesshomaru a Miroku**

**-¿Lancros? –Pregunto Miroku**

**-Si –Dijo Inuyasha –Estas armas, son lancros, sirve para cortar casi todo, quiero que lo guarden en su traje, así, por si llegan a ser atacados, le lanzan el lancro directamente al pecho, así destrozara su corazón, guárdenlos bien **

**Miroku y Sesshomaru asintieron.**

**-Bueno, ya debemos prepararnos –Dijo Sesshomaru**

**-Si, vamos –Dijo Inuyasha, y se adentraron mas al bosque, para no ser descubiertos, así que llegaron a una bajada, y ahí mismo, se bañaron con agua caliente que llevo Miroku, y luego se vistieron muy elegantes y formales, cada uno tenia un traje diferente. Sesshomaru se coloco su traje formal, de color gris, con un lazo en cuello del traje, color azul, se recogió el cabello en una cola y se coloco su antifaz que tenia una delgada tela negra, que disimulaba el color de sus ojos, en vez de dorados eran marrones; Inuyasha también iba a usar el mismo tipo de antifaz, debido a su mismo color de ojos; Sesshomaru para terminar, se coloco una gran capa negra gruesa, ya que como era vampiro, y era un baile, debía usarla para ocultar sus alas. Miroku también se puso muy guapo, con su traje color azul oscuro, y con un lazo, color blanco, se soltó la pequeña cola que siempre usa, y se desordeno mas el cabello, y también se coloco su antifaz negro, y el ultimo, era Inuyasha, vestido con su traje formal color negro, y una rosa roja en el bolsillo de su traje, y también con un lazo rojo en el cuello del traje, esta vez, se peino mas el cabello, y se coloco su antifaz negro, va a ser una tentación para muchas. Ya estaban listos en imágenes, solo falta la actuación.**

**-Bien escuchen, vamos a entrar en pareja con las mujeres, tenemos que estar rejalados, que nuestro ritmo cardiaco este normal, y una vez que entremos, nos mezclaremos entre los vampiros, pero buscando en código, miren a todos lados y busquen pistas, en las paredes, en el suelo, en el techo, en donde sea, pero disimulen, no debemos levantar sospechas, pero tampoco bajar la guardia.**

**-Entendemos Inuyasha –Dijo Sesshomaru**

**-Por cierto Miroku, ten esto–Dijo Inuyasha entregándole una capa negra a Miroku, igual a la que usaba él y Sesshomaru, tenía que parecer un vampiro. Miroku la tomo y se la coloco, para parecer que tenia alas.**

**-Oigan ¿Les faltara mucho a las mujeres? –Pregunto Sesshomaru**

**-Iré a ver –Dijo Miroku comenzando a caminar, pero Inuyasha lo detuvo del cuello de su traje**

**-Mmm no, tu te quedas aquí Miroku, iré yo –Dijo Inuyasha, y se fue a ver si ya Sango, Rin, y Kagome estaban listas**

**Y en realidad, lo estaban, listas y muy hermosas, ya que ellas se alistaron al mismo tiempo que ellos, cada una de ellas estaba radiante; Sango destacaba con un hermoso vestido color vinotinto con mangas hasta llegar arriba de los codos, y con unos pequeños detalles y bordados en blanco, y también con un gran lazo en su espalda, en la parte de su cadera, se podría decir que era algo bello y creativo, pero en realidad, en ese lazo era donde ellas guardaban sus armas, cada vestido lo tenia; Sango estaba lista, tenia su vestido, y también tenia su cabello suelto, con unas ondas en la puntas, y en su rostro, tenia sus ojos mas delineados, y color rojo en sus parpados, por ultimo tenia en sus labios pintados de un color rosado claro, y se coloco su mascara color blanca. Rin también sobresaltaba, en su cara solo se delineo los ojos, y sus labios se los pinto de un rojo claro, tenia su hermoso vestido color negro, era brillante y de varias capas, con adornos en dorado en el escote, que dejaba ver un poco su pecho y sus hombros, y dejo caer su cabello liso, y la ultima que faltaba era Kagome, y realmente estaba hermosa y despampanante, usaba un vestido color rojo sangre, con unos adornos plateados en todo el corcel, no tenia mangas, dejaba ver sus hombros y algo de sus pechos, llamando mucho la atención y mas por un hermoso collar negro que usaba en su cuello, también se aliso mas su cabello, llegándole casi a la cadera, y en su rostro, tenia pintado sus labios de color rojo fuego, y se delineo mas sus ojos, y en sus parpados tenia un color rojo oscuro con algo de blanco. Ya las tres listas, con sus vestidos, y sus armas en ellos, se estaban colocando sus capas, ya que también tenían que parecer vampiras, pero las capas de las mujeres eran mas largas. **

**Kagome tenía todo listo, ya pronto comenzaría el baile, y quería saber si ya estaban todos vampiros en el castillo, así que se fue atrás de un árbol a ver si pasaba algo.**

**-¿Ya quieres entrar? –Dijo una voz atrás de Kagome**

**-¿Cuánto falta para entremos Inuyasha?**

**-Tenemos que esperar a Ayame, ella es nuestra llave para entrar**

**-Pues… -Kagome volteo para hablar con Inuyasha, pero al ver a su vampiro, de nuevo la dejaba sin palabras, pero esta vez era su apariencia, siempre tenia que sorprenderla este vampiro.**

**Aunque ella no era la única sorprendida, ya que las respiración de Inuyasha bajo a un ritmo lento, al ver a Kagome con ese vestido rojo, que le quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel, y con ese escote tan llamativo, estaba hermosa, y se veía mas sensual y femenina en su rostro, y con su cabello mas alisado.**

**Kagome iba a decir, lo que no pudo, debido a la apariencia de Inuyasha, pero una vez que recupero el aire y podía hablar, una ráfaga de viento se lo impidió, pensaron que era Koga, aunque no era así.**


	10. Capitulo once

**-Ayame –Dijo Inuyasha**

**Así que, esa era Ayame, de verdad era una hermosa loba, tenía una piel muy blanca, al igual que su vestido, su cabello era largo y rojizo, y tenía grandes ojos color verde.**

**-Hola Ayame ¿Cómo has estado? –Saludo Inuyasha**

**-Muy bien Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo sin vernos –Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa**

**-Ayame –Dijo otra voz –Que gusto verte**

**-Como has estado Sango, es un gusto verlos de nuevo, a ti, a Sesshomaru y a Rin, pero a ustedes dos no los conozco –Dijo Ayame refiriéndose a Kagome y a Miroku**

**-Te los presento, ellos son Kagome y Miroku, son cazadores, y ahora su clan viaja con nosotros –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Algo inusual, pero es buena idea, y bueno es un placer conocerlos –Dijo Ayame**

**-Igual a ti Ayame –Dijo Kagome sonriendo**

**-Por fin los encuentro –Dijo una voz que recién llegaba**

**-Koga, te estábamos esperando –Dijo Sesshomaru**

**-Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿Todos listos? –Dijo Koga**

**-Estamos listos –Dijo Sango**

**-Ah por cierto, están todas hermosas –Dijo Koga, alagando a Kagome, Sango, Rin y Ayame, aunque el también estaba muy atractivo, vistiendo un traje negro, con un lazo negro, y una flor blanca en su bolsillo.**

**-Es completamente cierto –Dijo Miroku cerca del oído Sango, ya que desde que la vio con ese vestido, se quedo impactado. Ella solo, miro sobre su hombro a Miroku y sonrió de medio lado, y lo miro de pies a cabeza ya que el también estaba muy guapo**

**-Bien escuchen, vamos a entrar todos en grupo, yo tengo la invitación, diré que todos ustedes vienen conmigo –Dijo Ayame –Recuerden, todos tranquilos y relajados, y cuando entren se ponen en pareja, y se mezclan entre todos, muy bien, vamos –Dijo finalmente Ayame, y todos se fueron a un lugar distinto, como si estuvieron llegando de otro lugar, pero Miroku y Kagome fueron detenidos por Sesshomaru.**

**-Esperen, usen esto –Dijo Sesshomaru, entregándole a Kagome y a Miroku unos colmillos falsos, de inmediato, ellos se los colocaron**

**-Me incomoda un poco –Dijo Miroku**

**-Deben tenerlos, porque supuestamente, son vampiros –Dijo Sesshomaru, Kagome y Miroku asintieron, y se dejaron sus colmillos. Una vez, completamente listo, y estando en grupo, entraron al Castillo de Naraku, y realmente era inmenso, estaba muy bien adornado, tenia telas de colores rojo, dorado, negro y plateado, era una buena combinación, y le daba ese toque de elegancia, y obviamente habían miles, miles, y miles de vampiros, a pesar de ser criaturas tan macabras, sabían como hacer las cosas, ya que decoraron bien el castillo, y además habían muchos bailarines, y muchos encargados de la comida y la bebida, aunque toda la comida estaba preparada con algo que ni Kagome ni Miroku probarían. Algo que destacaba mucho era el entretenimiento, haba un piso mas alto donde estaban los músicos y dos cantantes, también habían trapecistas increíbles, malabaristas con fuego, y bailarines por todo el salon, de verdad que Naraku sabia como hacer bailes.**

**-¿Te sorprende? –Le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome, ya que parecía sorprendida y contemplaba todo el salón.**

**-Algo, veo que Naraku no tiene tan mal gusto –Dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha **

**-Si, en bailes y en celebraciones, el siempre se luce –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Ya veo… ¿Y los demás? –Pregunto Kagome mirando a todos**

**-Mira –Inuyasha señalo a Koga y a Ayame bailando tranquilamente, junto a otras parejas**

**-Mm bueno, hacen bien bailando, y disfrutando, después de todo, estamos en un baile –Dijo Kagome, con una mini sonrisa**

**Inuyasha se quedo pensando por un momento y luego esbozo una media sonrisa**

**-Jmm, es cierto –Dijo Inuyasha estirando su brazo, y mostrando su mano -¿Gusta bailar? –Pregunto Inuyasha con una sonrisa**

**Kagome sonrió, y suspiro**

**-Sera un placer –Dijo Kagome colocando su mano sobre la de Inuyasha**

**Así fueron a bailar junto con las demás parejas, ambos se colocaron frente a frente, Inuyasha aun tenia la mano de Kagome, le dio una leve vuelta, siguiendo el ritmo suave música, Inuyasha la acerco mas a el y empezaron a dar pasos cortos, luego Kagome comenzaba a girar alrededor de el, tomando su mano, después se alejaba un poco, y volvía rápidamente hacia Inuyasha, él la tomaba fuerte de su cintura y la bajaba un poco a la altura de su rodilla, luego la subía lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, ambos giraron poco a poco, así de cerca, seguían el ritmo de la música, pero se enfocaban mas en ellos que en cualquier cosa, era como si sus cuerpos bailaran por si solos, ya que ambos estaban serios y se miraban fijamente. En eso la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y más rápida, los pasos y giros fueron más veloces y bruscos, ahora bailaban como nadie, Kagome giraba mas rápidamente, mientras movía sus brazos vigorosamente cerca y lejos de Inuyasha, él daba pasos firmes y movía a Kagome velozmente, y cuando era el momento la alzaba, bajaba, o hacia poses con ella; ya la música iba terminando, pero ellos seguían bailando, estaban tan concentrados, que no se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos que quedaban bailando. Ya para terminar, Inuyasha giraba mas rápido y seguidamente a Kagome y con el ritmo de la música, la acerco con fuerza, y luego la volvió a alejar, Kagome estiro su brazo hacia el aire, y nuevamente Inuyasha la acerco de nuevo tomando unas de sus piernas, alzándola hasta su cintura, quedando cerca de ella, luego la bajo con delicadeza, colocando su mano en su espalda para sostenerla, mientras Kagome mantenía el equilibrio con su otra pierna, y con unos de sus brazos tomaba el cuello de Inuyasha, y el otro lo tenia en su cintura. Inuyasha la volvió a subir nuevamente acercándola a él, Kagome trato de romper esa distancia, aunque el sonido de varios aplausos la detuvieron; Inuyasha y Kagome miraron a todos lados, apenas se daban cuenta que ellos eran los únicos que habían quedado, Kagome se acomodo un poco el vestido y su cabello, estaba algo desacomodada y atareada, medio sonreía y saludaba, Inuyasha también se acomodo su traje y su cabello. Después, se fueron a la mesa de bebidas pero solo para tomar aire.**

**-Bueno, debo decir que bailas muy bien –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Si gracias, no suelo bailar tanto, pero debo decir que también bailas muy bien –Dijo Kagome**

**-Jmm –Inuyasha se acerco una vez mas a Kagome –Kagome aun te afecta tu pasado ¿Cierto?**

**Kagome solo negaba con su cabeza y frunció su cejo**

**-¿Por qué lo dices Inuyasha?**

**-Se que aun te afecta, si no, no estuvieras tan alejada**

**Kagome se acerco aun más a Inuyasha**

**-No, no estoy alejada, y te puedo demostrar qu… -Kagome no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpida por Sango, Miroku, Koga y Rin, que llegaron en ese momento, felicitándolos, por la manera en la que bailaron, pero mas que nada, estaban molestándolos, ya que no se habían dado cuenta que bailaban ellos solos, y que casi se daban una muestra de afecto delante de todos, menos mal que justo en ese momento, comenzaron los aplausos.**

**Una vez que ellos se fueron, Kagome intento responderle a Inuyasha, pero esta vez, fue interrumpida por la fuerte música, Kagome pensó si de nuevo se trataba de otro baile, pero se dio cuenta, de que era la entrada de alguien. En eso, apareció Kikyo con un vestido azul brillante, estaba muy elegante y bella, se puso a un lado de los músicos, al parecer iba a decir algo.**

**-Buenas noches amigos y compañeros, les damos la bienvenida, como ya todos saben, este es el castillo de mi prometido Naraku –Dijo Kikyo con una gran sonrisa mientras se escuchaban los aplausos –Y estamos muy felices de compartirlo con ustedes, en esta noche de carne humana, que es tan especial para nuestro querido clan y para Naraku, así que, vampiros, lobos, aquí esta el dueño de esta hermosa velada –Termino de hablar Kikyo, estirando su brazo hacia la izquierda y señalando con su mano una esquina de las enormes ventanas del salón.**

**Y ahí se encontraba el, con un traje negro, y una flor gris en su bolsillo, y con su largo cabello negro recogido; una vez que todos miraron a la ventana, Naraku abrió completamente sus alas y mostro sus manos que estaban llenas de sangre humana, tenia sus colmillos mas grandes y largos, le llegaban a la barbilla, así los tiene un vampiro cuando comen carne, se llevo una de sus manos a su boca, tomando la sangre, era símbolo como el vampiro mas carnívoro, pero mas que nada lo hacia solo por presumir, después voló al centro del salón, donde estiro sus brazos de manera horizontal, recibiendo todos los aplausos, él era el único vampiro que no tenia capa, porque hasta Kikyo tenia una.**

**-Bienvenidos amigos –Dijo Naraku muy sonriente –Espero que esta noche se diviertan y disfruten junto a nosotros, mi castillo, es su castillo**

**Luego voló junto a Kikyo para besarla, e invitarla a bailar.**

**-Bien, ya hablamos, ya bailamos, debemos buscar ese código –Dijo Miroku que iba llegando a donde estaban Kagome y Inuyasha**

**-Aun no es el momento –Dijo Inuyasha**


	11. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**

**Buscando el código**

**Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru y Rin, estaban reunidos hablando de como buscar ese dicho código, en eso, llegaron Koga, Ayame e Inuyasha.**

**-Bien, ya llego el momento –Dijo Inuyasha –Es el tiempo libre**

**-¿Tiempo libre? –Pregunto Miroku**

**-Si –Dijo Ayame –En los bailes de los vampiros siempre dan un tiempo libre, y todos pueden recorrer el castillo del dueño, así que aprovechemos –Dijo Ayame, y así todos tomaron rumbos diferentes en el Castillo, pero seguían con su actuación, sonriendo, y hablando, pero estaban pendientes, miraban y detallaban cada lugar por donde pasaban, a ver si había algo fuera de lo normal, los vampiros estaban muy alerta y mas con su aguda vista, aunque no era tan sencillo, y menos para los humanos. En el caso de Kagome y Miroku, les costaba un poco visualizar cada parte, y estar algo relajados, sabiendo que estaban en un Castillo, lleno de vampiros come humanos, sin embargo lo disimulaban muy bien, al igual que, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango y Rin, aunque ellos ya vivieron en ese castillo, y resultaba incomodo volver a estar ahí de nuevo, y no querían que ningún vampiro los reconociera. **

**Kagome se separo de Miroku, y ambos entraron a dos habitaciones distintas. En la habitación que entro Miroku estaba llena de vampiros, todos miraban y tocaban las cosas del lugar, era mejor para el, así no tendría que disimular.**

**Pero en la habitación que entro Kagome, estaba vacía, solo habían tres vampiros, pero aun así, entro tranquilamente y comenzó a observar y detallar todo. Una vez que finalizo, apenas se percato de que se había quedado sola en la habitación, decidió observar un poco más y luego irse, ya que no quería dejar pasar nada por alto.**

**-¿Le gusta? –Dijo una voz grave a espaldas Kagome, una voz desagradable, que reconoció muy bien.**

**-Es muy acogedora y bonita –Dijo Kagome con su actuada sonrisa**

**-Creo que no nos hemos presentado**

**Kagome volteo, para ver a la desagradable criatura**

**-Mi nombre es Naraku –Dijo Naraku, mientras se acercaba a Kagome, y tomaba su mano para darle un pequeño beso -¿Y usted hermosa?**

**Esto le daba tanto asco a Kagome, lo único que quería, era tomar una lanza y clavársela a esa repugnante criatura, pero tenia que controlarse.**

**-Kagome, es un placer, su castillo es muy elegante**

**-Mmm gracias, siempre me gusta tenerlo ordenado, este castillo tiene muchos recuerdos de mi vida, este habitacion por ejemplo –Dijo Naraku acercándose mas a Kagome –La e compartido con todas las vampiras de mi vida**

_**¿Es en serio? ¿Ese que se creía? Eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto, lo único que quería era matarlo **_**era lo que pensaba Kagome**

**-Jmm –Fue la única respuesta de Kagome, mirando hacia otro lado**

**-Pero claro –Dijo Naraku, acercándose aun más a Kagome –Son vampiras únicas, hermosas, no cualquiera entra a esta habitación –Dijo Naraku, poniendo su mano en el cuello de Kagome**

**-Mmm por favor, le pi… -Kagome no pudo seguir hablando**

**-¿Algún problema? –Dijo una voz varonil y firme**

**-Disculpe, estaba hablan… -Trato de hablar Naraku, pero fue interrumpido**

**-¿Todo esta bien cariño?**

**Kagome solo lo miro, pero siguió la corriente**

**-Si querido, todo esta bien –Dijo Kagome con una mini sonrisa**

**-Oh, así que… Mil disculpas, no sabia que estuviera**

**-Si, lo esta**

**-Jmm –Fue lo único que dijo Naraku**

**-Eh, Naraku –Dijo Kagome –Creo que sus invitados, lo esperan**

**-Si, debo ir a atenderlos, bueno, fue un placer hermosa –Dijo Naraku, y salió de la habitación**

**-Te la estabas llevando bien parece**

**-Cállate Inuyasha, tuve que actuar muy bien y controlar mis ganas de asesinarlo**

**-Jmm y aun te queda mucho por actuar**

**-Vamos a seguir buscando –Dijo Kagome, tomando del brazo a Inuyasha**

**El castillo era inmensamente grande, pero ellos tenían mucho tiempo para buscar, Sesshomaru y Rin, buscaban, en los pisos mas altos del castillo y en las torres, también en las habitaciones, pasillos, e incluso afuera de los tejados, todo lo que abarcaba la parte superior del castillo. Sango y Miroku, estaban en el gran salón, detallaban los mas mínimo de los muros, y ventanas, también de cualquier habitación que se encontrara cerca de ahí. Koga y Ayame, recorrían las últimas habitaciones del castillo, ya que ellos eran de más confianza, buscaron en toda la parte inferior del castillo. E Inuyasha y Kagome buscaban en todos los pasillos, detallaban absolutamente todo, aunque era difícil, era un castillo enorme, cada paso que ellos daban era como si el castillo se volviera mas amplio.**

**Todos llevaban un largo tiempo buscando, no tenían información uno del otro, cada quien, estaba por su lado. Nuevamente la música volvió a sonar, era hora de la cena, algo que Kagome y Miroku no iban a disfrutar en nada, pero debían disimular, aunque no iban a comer nada, ya que en el plato lo único que abría seria carne humana.**

**De nuevo, todos los invitados, volvieron al gran salón, había una enrome y larga mesa en el centro, también una gran cantidad de sillas, todos tomaron asiento, la mesa estaba muy bien decorada, había muchos platos y copas y varias flores y rosas rojas, y el objetivo de la noche, una gran cantidad de carne humana, se podía notar que se habían esmerado mucho, ya que la mesa estaba bien adornada y como **_**"La Gran Atención"**_** había un cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, bañado en sangre, justo en el centro de la mesa, **_**"Una delicia" **_**pensó Miroku, Kagome cuando lo vio ese cuerpo, fue inevitable que no sintiera nauseas, lo único que podía comer, eran unas frutas y hojas, pero los vampiros solo la usaron de adorno, aunque para Kagome y Miroku, no serian adornos.**

**Todos se sentaron tranquilamente en la mesa, pero aun no comenzaban a comer, ya que faltaba Naraku, una vez que llego y tomo asiento, dijo unas palabras**

**-Amigos, esta cena, será lo mejor que hallan probado, espero que lo disfruten y buen provecho**

**Termino de hablar Naraku, y inicio la **_**"Rica"**_** cena, todos comenzaron a tomar partes humanas, del cuerpo, y que otras también se encontraban divididas en la mesa, era asqueroso, muchos le sacaban los ojos, o le cortaban las orejas, la nariz, o la lengua, y a varios vampiros les crecían mas sus colmillos, así podían masticar mejor la carne, todos hablaban y se pasaban partes humanas entre ellos, repetidas veces se escuchaba decir **_**¨Hey pásame un poco del brazo, ¿Me puedes dar un poco del estomago, mmm yo amo los dedos le quitas las uñas y es buenísimo, ¡Dame sangre del corazón!¨ **_** ¡Aahhss por favor, que alguien detenga esto! Se repetía Kagome internamente, eran tan horrible, asqueroso y desagradable ver eso, maldita piedra, no la pudieron dejar en un cajón, enterrarlo y ya, no, tenían que hacer conjuros, códigos, y esconderla en la quinta montaña del mundo, pensaba Kagome, realmente esto la estaba poniendo muy mal, de toda su vida, esto era lo mas difícil que había hecho, miraba su plato y se le revolvía el estomago, mas que nada, tenia fruta, pero también tomo algo de carne para disimular un poco, pero su cena fue la fruta, y evito por completo que los demás la vieran. Kagome volvió a ver a sus compañeros vampiros, y todos estaban tranquilos, comiendo y tomando sin ningún problema, tal vez, solo por esta ocasión Inuyasha volvería a sus antiguos hábitos alimenticios, Kagome solo esperaba que no le quedara el gusto, también observó a Miroku y estaba igual que ella, era muy difícil para ambos, solo querían que esta cena acabara.**

**Pasaron unos quince minutos, y no había ni un solo rastro de carne ni de sangre en la mesa, solo algunas frutas y hojas, que pena que eso se desperdiciara, pero Kagome y Miroku agradecían a Dios que esa cena haya acabado, fueron los quince minutos más largo y más asquerosos de sus vidas. La celebración continúo tranquilamente, muchos bailando, otros hablando, solo disfrutaban la velada, pero los actores solo buscaban y buscaban, pero también se divertían un poco, encontraron algunas pistas, como un mapa que tenia la dirección, de donde se encontraba la montaña que poseía la piedra, al parecer el clan de Naraku ya estaban muy adelantados al viaje, pero ahora, ya no.**

**Pronto acabaría la fiesta, Kagome y Sango se encontraban caminando por unos pasillos, donde habían algunos invitados, solo conversaban tranquilamente.**

**-¿Y como van las cosas? –Pregunto Kagome**

**-¿Qué cosas? –Pregunto Sango confundida**

**-Vamos Sango, no finjas, me refiero a las cosas con Miroku –Dijo Kagome con una media sonrisa**

**-Ahm, eso –Dijo Sango mirando hacia otro lado**

**-Tranquila, puedes decirme, e sido amiga de Miroku desde hace años –Dijo Kagome**

**-Bueno, todo esta bien –Dijo Sango, pero miro a Kagome, y sabía que su respuesta no la convencía –Bueno, que te puedo decir, admito que Miroku tiene sus encantos, es un buen cazador, es atractivo, fuerte…**

**-Ya veo –Interrumpió Kagome a Sango –Eres una vampira enamorada –Dijo Kagome sonriendo**

**-Jmm –Dijo Sango, poniendo una sonrisa picara –Y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Inuyasha?**

**La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció, solo pensó ¨**_**Aahss me jodio**_

**-Pues…**

**-Vamos dime, e sido amiga de Inuyasha desde hace años –Dijo Sango con una sonrisa juguetona**

**-Basta… Pues, mas o menos –Dijo Kagome deteniéndose**

**-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sango –Dime, te aseguro que no diré nada**

**Kagome suspiro, esperaba que esa vampira fuera de confianza**

**-Que quieres que te diga Sango… Lo amo, pero el hecho de que mi padre mato a los suyos, y él mato al mío, nos separa, supuestamente ambos lo habíamos dejado en el pasado, pero no es así**

**-Es algo duro, pero era el trabajo de tu padre, y es la naturaleza de un vampiro, que mas pueden hacer, ya es pasado y eso no se cambia, solo se supera. Y pues, lo siento si soy algo dura, pero así somos los vampiros, no solemos ser tan sentimentales o cursis, no tenemos corazón para eso**

**-Jm –Dijo Kagome con una mini sonrisa –Lo se –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Kagome, y así las dos siguieron caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos**

**La celebración continúo un tiempo más, los vampiros y cazadores actores, evitaron por completo el clan de Naraku, nadie los descubrió. Finalmente el dichoso baile termino, y todos se fueron, el grupo de Inuyasha habían encontrado algo, pero se sabría cuando llegaran a su castillo.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Capítulo: 13**

**Magia Prohibida**

**Tanto el clan de vampiros, como el de cazadores, estaban reunidos en el gran salón de su castillo, era hora de saber si habrían descubierto algo o no, esperaban tener una respuesta positiva o al menos tener una respuesta. Ya estaban todos, Sesshomaru fue el primero en hablar**

**-Yo no pude encontrar ese código, pero si encontré un mapa, dice la dirección de donde se encuentra la montaña que posee la piedra**

**-Déjame ver –Dijo Koga, tomando el mapa –Se donde queda esta montaña, puedo guiarlos**

**-Y nos vas a guiar Koga –Dijo Inuyasha –Lo que quiero saber, es si ¿Alguien descubrió el código o tiene algo?**

**-Pues, yo descubrí ciertas letras extrañas, pero no se si será el código –Dijo Miroku**

**-Bien, al menos es algo, eso lo veremos después si es el código o no ¿Alguno tiene otra cosa? –Dijo Inuyasha**

**- Yo también tengo algo Inuyasha-Dijo Sango –Pero son unos dibujos, no se, específicamente que forma es, y no estoy tan segura de que sea el código**

**-Pero tal vez no sirva –Dijo Inuyasha –Bien, yo descubrí dos cosas, no se si será el código, pero son un par de palabras en otro idioma, no estoy seguro de lo que significa, pero debemos juntar todo, Sango, Miroku, anoten en un papel lo que encontraron, y luego me los dan, para analizarlos con Kagome **

**Una vez que Inuyasha termino de hablar, todos se retiraron, y se despidieron de Koga y Ayame, y le agradecieron de corazón por su ayuda y su apoyo, estarían en deuda, luego de eso, algunos vampiros y cazadores se fueron a descansar, entre ellos estaba Rin, Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru, fue una noche larga para ellos, estar en el castillo de Naraku y convivir con su clan, no fue sencillo, pero al menos tenían lo que querían, y aunque no estaban seguros si algo de lo que encontraron seria el código correcto o no, igual lo intentarían.**

**El resto de los vampiros y cazadores, siguieron con sus obligaciones, Inuyasha iba en camino a su habitación a descansar, quería seguir lo más pronto posible con el viaje, así que entro a su habitación, pero no pudo cerrar la puerta, ya que una mano la detuvo.**

**-¡Espera! –Dijo una voz femenina**

**-Kagome ¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor ve a descansar**

**-Me dejaste con una duda Inuyasha**

**-¿Qué duda?**

**-Dijiste que habías encontrado dos cosas, ya dijiste lo primero ¿Qué fue lo segundo?**

**Inuyasha alzo una ceja, e hizo una media sonrisa**

**-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?**

**-Claro –Dijo Kagome**

**Inuyasha tomo a Kagome y la adentro más a la habitación, luego cerro la puerta y se recostó sobre ella, se quito lentamente su antifaz. Kagome solo lo miraba confundida**

**-Digamos que, accidentalmente, escuche a dos señoritas, hablando por uno de los pasillos del castillo de Naraku**

**Kagome abrió un poco su ojos, se empezaba a poner nerviosa, no es posible que el haya escuchado cuando…**

**-¿De que hablas? –Le pregunto Kagome**

**Inuyasha rompió distancia, y se acerco lentamente a ella**

**-Lo se Kagome, ya no lo tienes que seguir ocultando**

**Kagome cerro sus ojos, no lo podía creer, la había escuchado hablando con Sango ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué le podía decir? Volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente**

**-Si lo sabes ahora ¿Por qué me preguntaste en la fiesta, si me había alejado?**

**-Suponía que aun te afectaba lo de tu padre –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-¿Cómo puedo decidir o pensar entre mi padre o tu?**

**Inuyasha aprisiono la cadera de Kagome y la tomo de su barbilla, quedando nariz con nariz**

**-Yo ya te explique eso, yo aun estoy aquí, estoy vivo, tu padre te amó y te protegió… Ahora es mi turno –Dijo finalmente Inuyasha y estampo sus labios en los de Kagome, uniéndose en un apasionado beso, profundizándolo cada vez más, y uniendo sus cuerpos, Inuyasha tomo a Kagome de su cintura pegándola mas a él, subió su mano hasta su cabeza y tomo el cabello de Kagome, comenzó a moverla frenéticamente de un lado a otro sin despegarse su boca, era un movimiento salvaje y apasionado, no era otro cualquier beso, Kagome también subió sus manos hasta la cabeza de Inuyasha, las movía sin parar, despelucando su cabello, sus cuerpos estaban locos, uno por el otro, había adrenalina de pasión en ellos, sus besos no eran como los de antes, estos exigían mas, al igual que sus lenguas chocando, ya no solo querían recorrer la boca, también querían probar otras cosas, sus cuerpos se calentaban, y el deseo era cada vez mas fuerte, las manos de Inuyasha subían y bajaban toda la espalda de Kagome, esto hacia que ella se excitara, así como Inuyasha sentía las manos de Kagome en su cabeza, y luego bajaban hasta pecho, desbotonaban un poco su traje y recorrían lo que podían del fuerte pecho de este vampiro, esto hacia que él sintiera algo de hinchazón en su entre pierna. Kagome sentía el deseo en todo su cuerpo, no quería detenerse, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, pero quería seguir, no iba a dejar a Inuyasha, y conociéndolo a el, tan salvaje y domador, no tendría ningún problema para estar con ella, seria una experiencia completamente nueva, única e inolvidable, nunca había estado con nadie, y menos con un vampiro, pero ya estaba decidida, no había vuelta atrás, ya que Inuyasha la llevaba lentamente hacia la orilla de la cama, pero no la acostó, si no que estando ahí de pie, le fue quitando poco a poco el vestido a Kagome, al igual que ella, también comenzó a quitarle su saco y su camisa, le encanto ver ese pecho desnudo de su vampiro, Inuyasha dejo la boca de Kagome y comenzó a lamer su cuello y también sus hombros, Kagome se excitaba cada vez mas, y suspiraba mas seguido, una vez que Kagome logro quitarle toda la camisa a Inuyasha, esté sintió las manos de Kagome recorrer todo su pecho y su espalda, con un poco de cuidado por sus alas, pero aun así, sentía las largas uñas de Kagome haciéndole algo de presión, le encantaba esa sensación y sabia que ella pedía mas, Inuyasha comenzó a bajar mas su vestido, dejando ver mas sus pechos, comenzó a lamer el nacimiento de sus senos, Kagome disfrutaba esa sensación era única e inigualable, sentía como los colmillos de Inuyasha iban y venían por su piel, ella también coopero, y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a entre pierna de Inuyasha, paso un par de veces su manos por ahí, y comenzó a quitarle su pantalón, bajándolo poco a poco, hasta que callo al suelo, el vestido de Kagome ya iba por la mitad de su espalda, Inuyasha lo bajaba cada vez mas, ella decidió hacer lo ultimo y desabotonar lo ultimo del vestido, este comenzó a resbalarse por su piel, Inuyasha no resistió y le bajo el vestido de un solo golpe y toda prenda que cubriera a Kagome, dejándola completamente desnuda ante el, aunque lo mismo hizo Kagome con Inuyasha, ya ambos completamente desnudos, se separaron un poco, solo para contemplarse, Kagome guardaría esa imagen de Inuyasha por siempre, al igual que el lo haría con ella, nuevamente Inuyasha volvió a besar con desesperación a Kagome, ella no podía estar mas excitada y mas sintiendo el miembro de su vampiro, duro, grande y grueso sobre su vientre, Inuyasha acostó a Kagome sobre la cama, y después se puso encima de ella, besándola con una sed loca, suspiraban muy seguido, su respiración era mas rápida, Inuyasha bajo, al pecho de Kagome besando y lamiendo cada uno de sus senos hasta llegar a sus pezones, y comenzó a chuparlos como un bebe, también los estimulaba con su mano, Kagome lo disfrutaba como nunca, gemía varias veces, y pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda de Inuyasha, diciéndole que no se detuviera, Inuyasha siguió por un tiempo mas, pero ya quería hacer a Kagome suya, él sabia que Kagome era virgen, así que obligatoriamente esto le dolería, Kagome ya sabia lo que le esperaba, y ya se había dado cuenta de que llego el momento, Kagome abrazó fuerte a Inuyasha y sintió como el la penetro, realmente dolía, era un ardor que hizo brotar lagrimas de los ojos de Kagome, Inuyasha la abrazo mas fuerte sabia que le dolía pero fue lo mejor estar dentro de Kagome, poco a poco, fue pasando el dolor, cuando Inuyasha sintió a Kagome mas relajada, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, al inicio fueron lentos, pero luego se volvieron mas rápidos y salvajes, Kagome daba algunos gritos, pero no de dolor, sino de placer, una vez que salió de ella, Kagome también quiso darle placer a Inuyasha, así que lo acostó y coloco sus piernas en el cuello de Inuyasha, haciendo la posición del 69, Inuyasha al sentir la lengua de Kagome en la punta de su miembro, enterró sus uñas en la cama, debido al placer, para ser la primera vez de Kagome y lo hacia excelente, gruñía y gemía seguido, sintiendo la lengua de Kagome bajar y subir por su miembro, ella lamia, besaba y chupaba, al final, casi se metió todo el miembro de Inuyasha en su boca, le sorprendía como podía entrar en su boca algo tan grande, pero así fue, Inuyasha estaba muy complacido, y era su turno de hacer lo mismo con Kagome, así que comenzó a lamer aquella zona intima de Kagome, haciéndola gemir y gritas de placer, eran unas sensaciones maravillosas para ambos Inuyasha metió toda su lengua saboreando todo de Kagome, lamia de forma circular o en ocasiones subía y bajaba una vez que ambos terminaron, Inuyasha comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Kagome, quería volver a estar dentro de ella, sentir y hacerle a ella ese placer, así que Inuyasha puso a Kagome boca abajo, pero un poco levantada, haciendo la pose del perrito, él la volvió a penetrar nuevamente, pero por atrás, Kagome volvió a sentir un poco de ardor, pero sabia que primero era el dolor y luego el placer y así seria, Inuyasha nunca pensó que fuera tan maravilloso hacer el amor con una humana, en el caso de Kagome, ella también era dominante y salvaje, justo como a el le gustaba, en eso, Kagome se levanto quedando de rodillas, y se acostó nuevamente, comenzó a mover su caderas suavemente, mientras gemía y medio gritaba al igual que Inuyasha, él ya estaba en el clímax, con su miembro completamente dentro de Kagome, era una noche muy placentera, entre un vampiro y una humana, ya ambos estaban muy calientes y sudados, pero eso no los detendría, Inuyasha salió de Kagome, está bajo hacia la entre pierna de Inuyasha, y volvió a chupar y lamer el miembro de su querido vampiro, mientras oía sus gruñidos, sus manos fuertes tocaban la cabeza de Kagome y la movía suavemente, de un lado a otro, en eso, Kagome sintió un liquido en su boca, pero igual lo tomo, sabían que ya habían llegado al orgasmo, cuando eso finalizo, Kagome subió de nuevo al rostro de Inuyasha para besarlo frenéticamente, ella recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha, también lo hacia con su boca y con su lengua, Inuyasha también hacia lo mismo con ella, hacia un poco de presión con sus uñas en la piel de Kagome, y le daba pequeños golpes en sus glúteos, haciendo que ella suspirara y gimiera, y con sus colmillos le daba pequeños mordiscos en los labios y en su cuello, así ambos siguieron, hasta que se separaron, para tomar algo de aire, y mirarse fijamente por un momento, ambos se acostaron y se cubrieron con su sabana, se quedaron ahí abrazados y se besaron por ultima vez.**

**-Te amo cazadora –Dijo por fin Inuyasha; sobando la mejilla de Kagome**

**-Te amo vampiro –Dijo Kagome, en ese momento no podía estar mas feliz por la palabras que acababa de escuchar de Inuyasha, solo lo beso por ultima vez, no pudo haber sido otra noche mas apasionante que esa, ahora ambos tenían un amor prohibido, y mientras mas prohibido sea, mayores son las ganas, tenían que asegurarse que esto no lo supiera nadie y eso mismo haría Inuyasha, él la abrazo con mucha fuerza, ya lo había dicho, amaba a esa cazadora y ahora mas que nunca la protegería, paso un corto tiempo y finalmente se quedaron dormidos, en su mágica noche prohibida**

…**..**

**El sol poco a poco fue saliendo, y la claridad llego a la habitación, Kagome se fue despertando lentamente, sentía como alguien sobaba su cabello**

**-Kagome**

**-Inuyasha –Dijo Kagome en un suspiro, luego se acerco para besar apasionadamente a su vampiro –Ya amaneció, y se esta haciendo tarde, debemos irnos –Dijo Kagome, medio se levanto, apoyándose sobre su codo, esto hizo que la sabana cayera un poco, llegandole a su cadera. Inuyasha no resistió su instinto, y pasó su dedo, en la división de los senos de Kagome, con su vista clavada ahí**

**-Inuyasha –Dijo Kagome sentándose en la cama, cubriendo su pecho con la sabana, pero dejando al descubierto su espalda**

**-No me culpes –Dijo Inuyasha con una media sonrisa, pasando sus manos por toda la espalda de Kagome dándole un beso en su cuello y en su hombro, haciendo que ella la arqueara su espalda y pasara y escalofrió por su columna –Soy un vampiro, y tengo mis talentos**

**Kagome solo sonrió y pensó, **_**Igual a lo que me dijo en aquel árbol, **_**y así era su vampiro, pero ya dejarían de hablar de eso, se estaba haciendo tarde y ambos tendrían que prepararse para continuar con el viaje. Así que ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-¿Qué pasa Kagome?**

**-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?**

**Inuyasha miro a Kagome, entendía muy bien la pregunta y la razón, el estaba consiente de lo que el sentía y de lo que Kagome sentía**

**-Escúchame, ahora, mas que nunca te protegeré con mi vida, y ten por seguro que jamás te iras de mi lado, esto quedara entre nosotros, nadie lo sabrá, continuaremos con el viaje, ya que estamos muy cerca, hoy vamos a partir, camino a esa montaña, y te prometo que vas a estar a salvo, ahora debemos irnos, baja tu primero, y espérame en el estudio para analizar contigo, las pistas que encontraron nuestros compañeros –Termino de hablar Inuyasha, y se acerco a Kagome, para besarla por ultima vez.**

**Kagome comenzaría a alistar todo, y lo primero seria buscar su arco y sus flechas plateadas, eso será el mayor recuerdo que tenga de su padre; Kagome saldría primero de la habitación, y luego Inuyasha, para que así nadie pensara algo.**

**Kagome ya estaba apunto de salir, medio abrió la puerta, a ver si no había nadie, volteo a ver por ultima vez Inuyasha, y finalmente salió de la habitación, solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio, ahora tenia muchas cosas en la mente, pero fue sacada de sus pensamiento cuando choco con Miroku**

**-Kagome ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Miroku**

**-Si, disculpa Miroku, estoy bien, voy a buscar mis cosas, y tú también busca las tuyas, hoy partimos**

**-Si comprendo, ya voy a hacerlo**

**-Bien, entonces te veré listo –Dijo Kagome, iba a seguir con su camino pero Miroku la detuvo**

**-Espera Kagome, puedo saber… ¿Por qué gritabas anoche?**

_**¿Gritos?**_** Pensó Kagome, **_**¡Demonios! **_**Susurro, eran los gritos causados por Inuyasha**

**-¿Gritos? –Pregunto Kagome**

**-Kagome, yo dormí en una de las habitaciones de aquel pasillo, y escuche grito, de una habitación cerca, creo que eran tuyos ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué gritabas Kagome? –Dijo Miroku mirando fijamente a Kagome**

_**Maldita sea**_**, pensó Kagome, ya lo sabia, por los benditos placeres y sensaciones que le hacia sentir Inuyasha, tuvo que gritar muy fuerte, ella quería callar eso que paso, pero Miroku la conocía, no podía decir nada contra el. Kagome solo siguió de largo, pero Miroku la tomo fuertemente de su brazo y la llevo rápidamente a una habitación cerrando la puerta.**

**-Estuviste con el, cierto Kagome –Pregunto Miroku**

**-Si ya lo sabes, no me preguntes –Respondió Kagome**

**Miroku se quedo sorprendido, pero a la vez, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, entendía a Kagome, sabia perfectamente que esos gritos no eran de miedo, u otra cosa, eran muy seguidos y fuertes, por eso Miroku no pudo dormir.**

…**. **

**-¿Tienes algo nuevo para mi, cazador?**

**-Tengo información que podría interesarte**

**-¿Qué clase de información?**

**-Sobre la piedra, y la debilidad de tus enemigos**

**-¿Qué quieres a cambio?**

**-Que mates a, Kagome y Inuyasha**

**-Puedo saber ¿Por qué quieres traicionar a tu clan?**

**-Porque no soporto el amor, entre un vampiro y una humana**

**-Tendrás lo que quieres**


	13. Chapter 14

**Capitulo: 14**

**Cerca del objetivo**

**-¿Ya están todos listos? –Pregunto Sango a todos los cazadores y vampiros. Estaban a punto de partir, esta seria la ultima vez, ya tenían todo, Inuyasha junto a Kagome habían analizado las pistas que el resto habían encontrado, y estaban seguros de cual de ellas, podía ser el posible código, ahora pronto lo descubrirían**

**-Inuyasha, esta todo listo ¿Nos vamos? –Le pregunto Sesshomaru a Inuyasha**

**-Si, pero ¿No has visto a Kagome?**

**-Creo que esta adentro**

**Inuyasha fue a ver en el castillo, y encontró a Kagome en su habitación, llevaba encima su arco y sus flechas plateadas**

**-¿Lista? –Pregunto Inuyasha desde la puerta**

**Kagome de inmediato, volteo a verlo**

**-Lista**

**-Vamos –Dijo Inuyasha**

**Kagome termino de alistar todas sus cosas, iba a salir de su habitación, hasta que Inuyasha la detuvo, no la beso ni la abrazo, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, ahora que comenzarían con el viaje y estaban cerca de la piedra, temía por algo, y era el bienestar de Kagome, Inuyasha era un vampiro fiel a su palabra, y el le prometió que la iba a proteger, no se perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo, por eso prefirió mirarla, gravarse todo de ella, para recordarla por siempre.**

**Kagome también lo miraba fijamente, tampoco sabia lo que iba a pasar hoy, no sabia si hoy tal vez moriría o seguiría viva, la misma pregunta se hacia con respecto a Inuyasha, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, los obstáculos y los esfuerzos, Kagome en su corazón tenia un mal presentimiento, pero si algo malo iba a pasar, quería hacer algo primero; por eso, beso con desesperación y pasión a su vampiro, esta seria la ultima vez que sentiría esos labios y esos colmillos, una vez que termino lo abrazo fuerte ella también sintió los brazos de Inuyasha en su cintura, la aprisionaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo, finalmente se separaron y salieron del castillo**

**A veces era extraño e inusual, ver a una humana y a un vampiro juntos, pero así era, para algunos les daba gusto ver a dos seres unidos, pero para otros era como ver al mismo demonio, y como cualquier demonio, debe destruirse, sin importar nada, el odio en muchos casos, es un sentimiento incontrolable, y eso era algo que estaba matando a cierta persona de un clan.**

…**..**

**Por fin pudieron ver la montaña, ya estaban muy cerca, pronto tendrían la piedra en sus manos, pero antes tenían que pasar una fuerte tormenta de nieve, que los estaba retrasando, les costaba ver y respirar, esto era difícil para los cazadores y los vampiros, ya que el viento era tan fuerte, que perdían el equilibrio en sus alas, y como estaban volando, muchos se alejaban del clan. Sesshomaru y Inuyasha, les dijeron a todos que bajaran y se protegieran de la nieve con lo que sea, era mas preferible caminar y así permanecer juntos, pero el viento seguía soplando mas y mas fuerte, esa tormenta tardaría demasiado en cesar.**

**-¡Inuyasha esta tormenta nos va a retrasar demasiado! –Le dijo Sesshomaru a Inuyasha**

**-¡Lo se!... No los puedo obligar a continuar así, seria muy arriesgado, muchos no pueden ver, se perderían en el camino hacia la montaña –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-¿Entonces que aremos?**

**-Pues… -Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió un fuerte viento a su lado, pero no era la tormenta**

**-¡Koga! –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-¡Ayame! –Dijo Sesshomaru**

**Inuyasha miro hacia el lado de Sesshomaru, no sabia porque Koga y Ayame estaban ahí**

**-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Rin que estaba junto a Sesshomaru**

**-Me parece que tienen un problema –Dijo Ayame**

**-¿Se nota mucho? –Dijo Kagome que estaba junto a Inuyasha –No podemos avanzar**

**-Podemos ayudar –Dijo Koga –Nosotros sabemos, la ubicación exacta de la montaña, nuestros lobos los pueden guiar **

**-Nos ayudaría mucho –Dijo Rin**

**-Pues adelante, vamos –Dijo Inuyasha, mientras que los lobos del clan de Koga y Ayame, rodearon a los vampiros y a los cazadores para guiarlos por el camino. Caminaron como cinco kilómetros y pudieron observar una montaña como de treinta metros del altura, era inmensamente enorme**

**-Llegamos –Dijo Koga**

**Kagome tenía sus ojos casi cerrados debido a la nieve, pero una vez que los pudo abrir, observo la inmensa montaña, por fin, habían llegado**

**-Llegamos –Dijo Kagome tomando del hombro a Inuyasha, con una sonrisa en su rostro –Llegamos Inuyasha –Realmente era un alivio para Kagome, después de todo lo que habían pasado, estaban cerca de su objetivo, todos caminaron un poco mas, la tormenta de nieve fue cesando poco a poco, hasta que por fin acabo, ambos clanes se miraban mientras caminaban, muchos se preguntaban si este seria el final para todos ellos, aunque, tal vez su final lo decidiría la piedra, en eso, llegaron a sus mente esa pregunta, acaso ¿Inuyasha y Kagome, sabían exactamente en donde se encontraba la piedra?**

**-Inuyasha, Kagome –Los llamo Sesshomaru, ellos inmediatamente voltearon**

**-¿Ustedes saben, la ubicación exacta de la piedra dentro de la montaña?**

**-Pues, creemos que esta en el centro de la montaña –Dijo Kagome**

**-Exacto –Dijo Miroku –Según las investigaciones que hicimos en el castillo que estábamos, los hechiceros describían su ubicación, justo en el centro de la montaña**

**-Si pero, por lo que puedo ver, la montaña tiene varias entradas, tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior –Dijo Sesshomaru**

**-Seria mejor que entremos todos juntos –Dijo Rin**

**-Es lo mejor –Dijo Sango**

**Así todos siguieron caminando, hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de la montaña**

**-Ya estamos aquí –Dijo Kagome en un suspiro –Gracias Koga y Ayame, por todo**

**-No nos agradezcas aun Kagome –Dijo Ayame**

**Así es, esto lo acabaremos todos, no los dejaremos aquí –Dijo Koga, simplemente todos esbozaron una sonrisa**

**-Es hora –Dijo Inuyasha**

**Por fin, todo acabaría, lograrían su objetivo, sin embargo, tendrían que superar un último obstáculo, esa piedra, es algo invaluable, y no cualquiera la puede usar, nadie sabía si podría ser ¿Un cazador? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un lobo? Es la misma piedra quien elige a su dueño, será el que sea digno de su poder y sepa utilizarla, realmente la piedra esta oculta en el centro de la montaña, en un muro de hielo, pero nadie sabe el destino de cada quien, puede ser bueno, o puede ser malo.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Capitulo: 15**

**El Veredicto**

**Todos estaban en frente de la montaña, los cazadores del clan de Kagome, los vampiros del clan de Inuyasha, los lobos del clan de Koga, y las lobas del clan de Ayame, estaban listos para entrar, pero cierta figura oscura y rápida, que se coloco justo en la entrada de la montaña, se los impidió.**

**-Kagura –Dijo Sesshomaru**

**-Hola, antiguo compañero**

**-¿Que haces aquí Kagura? –Dijo Rin algo enojada**

**-Lo mismo que ustedes –Pero esta vez no hablo Kagura, si no otra voz infernal que a nadie le gusta escuchar**

**-Naraku –Dijo Sango**

**-Maldita sea –Le susurro Miroku a Sango -¿Cómo nos encontró? ¿Cómo supo la ubicación de la montaña? Si nosotros le quitamos su mapa**

**-Jm, si, son muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Ah no, espera, si hay respuestas, no me hizo falta mi mapa, ya que conté con la ayuda de un listo… Cazador**

**-¿Cazador? –Dijo Kagome sorprendida y confundida, todos los vampiros y lobos miraban al clan de cazadores, Inuyasha miraba a Kagome confundido y con su entre cejo fruncido, pero ella tenia exactamente la misma cara**

**-Así es –Dijo Naraku mientras que a sus espaldas, llegaba todo su clan de vampiros –Ah por cierto, felicidades Inuyasha y, la cazadora, hacen una linda pareja, pero digamos que eso no lo puede tolerar mi querido cazador… Hojuo **

**-¡Hojuo! –Dijeron varios cazadores sorprendidos al escuchar ese nombre, en especial Kagome y Miroku, a Hojuo lo conocían por ser leal y buen compañero, pero ¿Por qué…?**

**En eso vieron a Hojuo, salir detrás de Naraku, y colocándose a su lado, así que el fue quien le dijo todo**

**-Hojuo –Dijo Miroku**

**-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Kagome**

**Hojuo lo único que hizo fue fruncir el cejo, todos los cazadores estaban confundidos, y el clan de vampiros estaban molestos y decepcionados, en especial Inuyasha, lo que menos toleraba era una traición, y se preguntaba el porque, ese desgraciado los traiciono**

**-Déjame hablar a mi Hojuo, pues digamos, que el cazador no tolero ver a Inuyasha con su cazadora, ya que, al parecer la quería solo para el, aunque creo que ya no.. Jm, pero gracias a el, tuve mucha ayuda, por eso que estoy aquí, y a cambio de eso, me pidió que los asesinara, y no tengo problema en eso**

**-Lo siento Kagome, no lo pude tolerar, siempre fui tu cazador mas leal, y fui el mejor contigo, y nunca lo viste como algo mas, por eso fui con Naraku, incluso el mapa que ustedes tienen, yo lo encontré en el castillo, y se lo entregue a Naraku, aunque lograron conseguirlo de nuevo –Dijo Hojuo**

**-Si, pero no me hizo falta porque tu me trajiste hasta aquí –Dijo Naraku mirando a Hojuo –Y agradezco tu ayuda, pero ahora, ya no me sirves –Y de inmediato Naraku clavo sus garras en el cuello de Hojuo, y lagos de sangre comenzaban a salir, hasta que se desplomo en el suelo. Una vez que Naraku termino con ese cazador, se acerco lentamente hacia Inuyasha**

**-No lo conseguirás Inuyasha, ni tampoco tu preciosa cazadora –Dijo Naraku pasando su mano por la mejilla de Kagome, ella de inmediato hizo un gesto de asco y volteo bruscamente su cara. Esto despertó los celos y la furia vampírica de Inuyasha, quien de inmediato se abalanzo sobre Naraku y comenzó a golpearlo, rasguñarlo, y morderlo, pero obviamente Naraku se defendía, algunos vampiros del clan de Naraku trataban de defenderlo golpeando a Inuyasha, pero los vampiros y los cazadores, lo defendían y golpeaban a los vampiros del clan de Naraku, todos los vampiros de distintos clanes comenzaron a defender a sus lideres, y peleaban entre ellos, aunque los vampiros del clan de Inuyasha tenían mas ayuda, con los cazadores de su lado, y también con el apoyo de los lobos. Inuyasha y Naraku se elevaron por los aires mientras seguían golpeándose, en eso Inuyasha recibió golpe de Naraku en su estomago, fue tan fuerte, que hizo que Inuyasha se estrellara contra un árbol, de inmediato Naraku voló directo a el, para darle el siguiente golpe, mientras reía maléficamente, y comenzaba a transformarse, Inuyasha lo miraba con ira y rencor mientras veía como se acercaba, no creía todo el poder que había adquirido como para transformarse en el verdadero origen de un vampiro, le salían cuernos de su cabeza, sus colmillos crecían hasta su pecho, su boca era mas amplia, sus garras mucho mas largas, y su cuerpo se hacia mas grande y rojo, **_**´Debiste asesinar a muchos Naraku´ **_** pensó Inuyasha, **_**Pero se acabo **_**dijo Inuyasha en un susurro, él solo espero que Naraku se acercara, una vez lo suficientemente cerca, Inuyasha le clavo en su estomago, una rama que tomo de el árbol, mientras se lo clavaba cada vez mas en su estomago, Naraku volvía a tomar poco a poco su forma similar a la de un humano, Inuyasha aprovecho ese momento y miro hacia abajo, para ver como estaba su clan y los cazadores, pero no tenia que preocuparse, no tenían ningún problema, se defendían bien, y mas con la ayuda de los lobos, pero esto no podía seguir así por siempre, debía conseguir la piedra, así que empujo a Naraku fuertemente enterrándolo en la nieve, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kagome, que estaba muy concentrada luchando, quería tomarla y llevarla hacia la cueva, pero alguien se le adelanto**

**-¡NARAKU!**

**-¡VEN POR ELLA, SI LA QUIERES!**

**-¡INUYASHA! –Grito Kagome**

**Inuyasha de inmediato voló hacia la montaña en su búsqueda, hasta que sin percatarse, ya estaba en el centro de la montaña, pero el especio era muy estrecho, así que tuvo que cerrar sus alas, y caminar, pero fue paso veloz, hasta que los pudo encontrar a ambos, Naraku tenia a Kagome aprisionada en su pecho, con su dedos en su cuello, sus garras sobaban la yugular de Kagome**

**-Detente Inuyasha, no quieres que le clave mis garras ¿O si?**

**Inuyasha se quedo quieto, sin saber que hacer, **_**maldición **_**se repetía internamente. Kagome no podía moverse, no tenia salida, pero pensó que si ya estaban en el centro de la montaña, ahí debía estar la piedra, Kagome miro a varios lugares sin mover su cabeza, y pudo notar a su derecha, cierta piedra enterrada en un muro de hielo, no se veía muy profundo, pero no estaba muy segura, parecía una simple piedra, pero debía ser esa, aunque noto ciertas marcas en el hielo, alrededor de la piedra **_**¡El Código!**_** Pensó Kagome, pero ¿Como llegaría hasta halla? En eso vio a Inuyasha acercarse lentamente**

**-Esta batalla, es entre tú y yo, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto –Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Eres un vampiro tan débil Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha frunció aun mas su entre cejo**

**-Según tu, soy débil, pero bien sabes, que no es así, y sigo siendo mas fuerte y listo, que tu –Dijo Inuyasha, él sabia perfectamente que esas palabras harían hervir la sangre de Naraku**

**-¡Abandonaste nuestro clan! –Medio grito Naraku**

**-¡Me fui porque quise, porque eres un pésimo líder y compañero, y el clan lo sabia, ya que la mitad se fue conmigo!**

**Esto hizo explotar la furia de Naraku, y arrojo fuertemente a Kagome hacia la pared de hielo, de inmediato el muro se quebró un poco por el fuerte impacto, pero a Naraku no le importo, y solo fue a luchar nuevamente con su ex compañero.**

**Kagome se levanto poco a poco debido al fuerte golpe, pero logro ponerse de pie, de inmediato miro el muro y comenzó a tocarlo, a ver que código era, en eso, su cabeza se ilumino, y comenzó a marcar el código en el muro de hielo con un pequeño cuchillo que tenia en su pantalón, hasta que termino, pero nada pasaba, esto comenzó a angustiar a Kagome**

**-¿Qué pasa? –Susurro Kagome**

**-¡Kagome!**

**-Miroku**

**-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Miroku**

**-Si, creo que aquí esta la… -Kagome miro hacia el muro, pero no estaba la piedra, solo había un agujero, era como si el hielo se hubiera derretido**

**-¿Es la piedra? –Pregunto Miroku mirando el suelo, Kagome busco la piedra con su vista, y la encontró, rápidamente la tomó, y la miraba muy detenidamente**

**-No se si será la piedra, pero intentémoslo –Dijo Kagome, pero la piedra fue arrebata de sus manos por una afiladas garras**

**-¡AAAH! –Grito Kagome -¡KIKYO!**

**-Esta piedra, es mía –Dijo Kikyo contemplando la piedra -¡AAAAHH! –Grito, mientras caía, Kikyo miro su hombro, y vio que tenía clavada una flecha de plata, volteo y era esa maldita cazadora, quien corría directamente hacia ella, arrebatándole de un golpe la piedra de sus manos**

**-Esto, es mío –Dijo Kagome, pero Kikyo no se detuvo, de inmediato se levanto, y se quito la flecha, se podía ver en su cara el dolor, y la cantidad de sangre bajando sobre su brazo**

**-No podrás conmigo, eres solo una cazadora –Dijo Kikyo**

**Kagome miro la piedra, y luego volvió a mirar a Kikyo**

**-Quieres pelea, la tendrás… -Dijo Kagome, viendo como Kikyo solo bufaba con una media sonrisa, pero Kagome agrego –De vampira, a vampira –En ese momento, a Kikyo se le borro su sonrisa, y vio como Kagome tomaba la piedra con sus dos manos y cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose, en eso, la piedra comenzó a brillar fuertemente. Naraku e Inuyasha que estaban muy concentrados en su lucha, al notar el brillo, pararon en seco**

**-Kagome –Fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha**

**El brillo cubrió por completo a Kagome, Kikyo tuvo que llevar sus manos a su rostro, debido a la fuerte luz, le costaba mucho ver, pero cuando bajo un poco la claridad y bajo su manos, sintió un fuerte golpe y de inmediato cayo al suelo de hielo, luego ciertas manos aterrizaron cerca de ella, justamente en sus hombros, al ver mejor, vio a Kagome, con unas enormes alas, y unos filosos colmillos saliendo de su boca, era… Una vampira. Inuyasha, Naraku, y Miroku estaban sorprendidos, pero las vampiras, Kagome y Kikyo estaban concentradas en su lucha, y al parecer Kagome tenia un poco más de ventaja, con sus nuevos poderes, sus conocimientos y habilidades, le era muchas más fácil pelear. Inuyasha aun no creía la transformación de Kagome, Naraku al notar eso, tomo con sus manos el cuello de Inuyasha mientras le clavaba lentamente sus garras, Inuyasha tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, y pudo sentir como su sangre bajaba por su cuello y por su pecho, mientras que Naraku solo sonreía con malicia y esperaba su muerte, en eso, Inuyasha vio una mueca de dolor en la cara de Naraku y a la vez daba un pequeño grito, Inuyasha trato de levantar un poco mas su vista y vio a Sesshomaru con su garras clavadas en los hombros de Naraku, él de inmediato soltó a Inuyasha, y Sesshomaru levanto a Naraku y lo estrello contra una pared de hielo, Inuyasha solo le regalo una media sonrisa a Sesshomaru como un gracias, él hizo lo mismo, y lo ayudo a levantarse, pero una vez que lo hizo, a Sesshomaru se lo llevaron volando por los aires**

**-Kagura… -Dijo Naraku**

**Aunque Sesshomru se defendió de esa vampira. Inuyasha se abalanzo de nuevo contra Naraku. Ahora Miroku tenía la piedra, pensó que lo mejor era terminar con todo esto, pero había un problema**

**-¡Miroku! ¡Usa la piedra! –Dijo Sango que iba llegando a donde se encontraban ellos**

**-Sango… La piedra elige a su dueño, yo… No puedo usarla**

**Pero habían problemas mayores, Miroku escucho a Kagome llamándolo, al parecer tenia un problema, no podía zafarse de Kikyo, y quería acabar con esa vampira de una vez, así que algo se le ocurrió, pero convertida en vampira, no lo podía hacer, necesitaba ayuda, así que empujo fuertemente a Kikyo y mientras caía al suelo, aprovecho y fue directamente hacia Miroku y tomo la piedra, quería pedir otro deseo pero.. **_**Maldición**_**, no podía, no se acordaba que solo era un solo deseo, pero… Tal vez, alguien más podía pedir otro deseo, así que de inmediato se la entrego a Sango**

**-¡Rapido Sango, desea que me convierta en humana!**

**-Kagome..-Sango apenas podía creer el cambio de Kagome**

**-¡AHORA! –Grito Kagome, de pronto se empezó a ver nuevamente ese brillo, Sango cumplió con lo que le pidió Kagome, y como la primera vez, todos cubrieron sus ojos, debido a la intensa claridad, cuando termino, Kagome de nuevo tenia su cuerpo humano, tenia que ser humana, para acabar con Kikyo como ella quería. Kikyo ya se estaba levantando, Kagome aprovecho el momento y fue directo hacia ella, y le clavo una cruz de plata en la frente y le rocío un liquido que había tomado de el castillo, esto hizo que kikyo gritara muy fuerte y convulsionara, hasta que por fin se desvaneció. Kagome tuvo que transformase en humana para tomar la cruz y el líquido, ya que un vampiro no podía tocarla, pero una vez que termino con Kikyo fue a ayudar a Inuyasha que aun seguía peleando, pero cuando Naraku noto a Kagome dirigirse hacia el, se pregunto donde estaba kikyo, no… pudo…**

**-¡NOOOOOOOO! –Grito Naraku, todos se detuvieron al escuchar ese grito, incluso Sesshomaru, Kagura y Miroku, ya que Miroku estaba ayudando a Sesshomaru en su lucha, pero Kagome también se detuvo y vio como Naraku corría hacia ella, hecho furia, sus colmillos crecían, sus garras se alargaban, y comenzaba a ponerse rojo, Kagome pensó, que si iba a morir, que Inuyasha se quedara con la piedra**

**-¡TEN INUYASHA! –Grito Kagome arrojándole la piedra a Inuyasha, él de inmediato la atrapo, pero aun así, con la piedra en sus manos, le preocupaba Kagome, ya que Naraku estaba muy cerca de ella.**

**Pero Kagome no se dejaba vencer, solo espero a que el se acercara mas, una vez lo suficientemente cerca, volvió a sacar la cruz de plata y se la puso en el cuello, amenazándolo, apenas rozaba la yugular de Naraku, el estaba inmóvil, por esa bendita cruz, no podía moverse**

**-¡Vamos Inuyasha, pide el deseo! –Le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha, pero sin quitar su mirada de Naraku**

**-¿Y que? –Dijo Naraku -¿No lo entiendes Inuyasha? No importa si comemos humanos o animales, seguiremos existiendo, somos vampiros, criaturas de otro mundo, y tarde o temprano, acabaremos con todo**

**Inuyasha por primera vez, pensó en lo que decía Naraku, y era cierto, no importa lo que comieran los vampiros, ya sean humanos o animales, y también llegaría el día en que los animales se extinguirían, y los humanos no tendrían como comer, de alguna manera, todo acabaría mal, Inuyasha llego a solo una conclusión**

**-De alguna manera, si los vampiros seguimos vivos, todo lo vamos a destruir –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Inuyasha, tomando la piedra con las dos manos**

**-Inuy… -Kagome trato de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Naraku**

**-Exacto ¿Qué puedes hacer Inuyasha eh?**

**Inuyasha solo cerró sus ojos y se concentro en su deseo, la piedra comenzó a brillar nuevamente. Kagome noto una lagrima bajar por la mejilla de Inuyasha, la piedra siguió brillando hasta que poco a poco se fue apagando, de pronto se vio una gran oscuridad en el exterior de la montaña, duro varios segundos, Inuyasha tenia su cabeza agacha, una vez que volvió la luz, levanto su cabeza nuevamente**

**-Inuyasha ¿Qué fue lo qu… -Pero Kagome dejo de hablar cuando vio una luz negra en el cuerpo de Naraku, provenía de su pecho, luego sus piernas y sus manos, después se evaporaban poco a poco**

**-¡¿MALDITA SEA INUYASHA DESEASTE QUE NOS EXTINGUIERAMOS!? AAAAAHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**

**-¡SANGO! –Grito Miroku**

**Sango también se desvaneció, igual que Sesshomaru y Kagura, solo faltaba…**

**Kagome volteo bruscamente su rostro, noto que ya tenía la luz negra en su pecho**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –Grito muy fuerte Kagome, con lagrimas en sus ojos, corrió rápidamente hacia Inuyasha, y lo abrazo con fuerza, ya comenzaba a evaporarse**

**-Suéltame Kagome – Le decía Inuyasha a Kagome, tratando de alejarla de el, pero lo abrazaba muy fuerte, y el ya había perdido su fuerza**

**-Me quedare contigo –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Kagome, y comenzaba a evaporarse junto a Inuyasha**

**-¡KAGOME NOOO…! –Dijo Miroku, pero ya era tarde, ambos se habían evaporado por completo, ahora entendía, ese era el deseo que había pedido Inuyasha, que toda criatura sobrenatural dejara de existir, ya que cuando Miroku salió de la montaña solo estaban los cazadores, algunos vivos y otros muertos, pero no estaban ni los lobos ni los vampiros, pero si había algo que Miroku guardaría de todo esto, y era la piedra, eso tenia que quedar en un lugar seguro, y seria así, hasta que pasaran los siglos y siglos.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:**

**Epilogo**

**Había una extraña roca en una vitrina de vidrio irrompible, estaba de exhibición en el museo, dos jóvenes, estudiantes universitarios, contemplaban la extraña piedra, ya que les mandaron un trabajo de historia y decidieron ir al museo para inspirarse un poco**

**Era un joven alto, guapo, de cabello corto color negro y ojos dorados, y una joven de cabello negro largo, era hermosa, alta, y ojos marrones**

**-¿No te parece algo extraña esa piedra? –Dijo la joven**

**-Si ¿Realmente crees que tenga el poder de conceder un deseo? –Pregunto el joven **

**-No lo se ¿Tu que crees?**

**-No lo creo Kagome, pienso que es solo fantasía**

**-Oye Inuyasha, nosotros no estuvimos en el sigo xv, tal vez haya sido verdad, dicen que esa piedra fue encontrada y enterrada en el suelo de una montaña, al parecer ahí murieron las ultimas personas que la usaron**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Recuerda que lo leímos en un libro, y según parece, ese libro fue escrito por alguien que los acompaño en la búsqueda de la piedra ¿Recuerdas a la cazadora y a el vampiro? –Le pregunto Kagome a Inuyasha con una sonrisa**

**-Ah si, lo recuerdo –Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa –Jmm te imagino a ti como "cazadora" y yo como un vampiro –Dijo Inuyasha con una media sonrisa mirando a Kagome**

**-Hey, yo también quisiera ser vampira –Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa**

**-Jaja no tienes la actitud Kagome –Dijo Inuyasha con una mini risa, recibiendo un pequeño empujón de Kagome –Ya debemos irnos nos esperan Miroku y Sango –Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, ella solo asintió y caminaron hasta la salida del museo**

**-Oye Inuyasha, tú también leíste esa historia ¿Qué fue lo que mas te gusto? Ya sea de algún personaje u otra cosa**

**-Bueno, me gustaba mucho la cazadora, tenía muchas técnicas y estaba llena de conocimientos, era fuerte, decidida, valiente, pero bueno es mujer, y también tenía sus debilidades, que eran sus sentimientos**

**-Yo entiendo a esa cazadora Inuyasha, con un vampiro así, yo menos me resistiría, a mi me gustaba mas el vampiro, bueno... Era atractivo, pero también era su forma de ser, ya que se preocupaba mucho por los demás, tenia liderazgo, era protector e indomable, sabes ahora que lo pienso, tu serias un vampiro como el –Dijo Kagome con una media sonrisa, mirando a Inuyasha**

**-Jmm, bueno, a mi no me molestaría tenerte como cazadora, de hecho te pareces a ella –Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de su novia, o mejor dicho, cazadora. Ese comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a Kagome**

**-Bueno… Te amo vampiro**

**-Yo también te amo cazadora –Dijo Inuyasha, dándole un tierno beso a su cazadora, en eso chocaron con Sesshomaru y Rin, esa pareja era mas unida que ellos, se saludaron y decidieron seguir el camino en grupo, hasta llegar a la universidad, se veían iguales, como cuando una vez, fueron un solo clan de vampiros y cazadores, y justamente así, fueron sus antepasados**

**FIN.**

**Listo, ya es todo (por ahora :p) espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios, este fue mi primer fic, creo que are la continuación.. Pero noc no stoy muy segura, en fin ya veremos, hasta la otraaaaa Chaaauuuuu :***


End file.
